Hollywood Heights Loren Tate: The Story of my life
by marirosa1979
Summary: Loren is a fashion designer, oh and she has an identical twin. How will Eddie fit in? Are Loren and her twin alike? Read n find out! Oh and please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS LOREN TATE : THE STORY OF MY LIFE!

The Good Girl. Chapter 1

Sofia sat quietly, she had just bought a pregnancy test, and it was positive, she was pregnant at 18, how was she going to tell her mom? How was she going to tell her she had married her boyfriend of 6 months, they were both too young, she loved him so much, and she knew her mom would never approve, she waited for him to come home, he had been gone all day, she had told him earlier that day that she might be pregnant, but it never happened, he never came home to her, he left, Sofia was devastated and left alone to raise their child. She would have to face her mom and tell her the truth. She walked into her mom's room and sat next to her and told her what had happened in the last few weeks, she was crazy about Dan. She thought it would work out; she had dated so many guys in High School and Dan seemed special and different, now she knew it was all a lie, but when Dan entered her life, Sofia knew things would be different. Now she knew how different they were. Her mom sat listening and taking in every word.

"You married Dan without thinking things through?"

"Yes Mama, I love him."

"He didn't care Sofia, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Mama." She walked over to hug her daughter; she knew she would need her now more than ever.

Months later Sofia was told she was carrying twins, this worried the Dr. because Sofia was born with a heart condition, there could be serious consequences if she carried these babies to full term.

Sofia went into labor 2 months early, the twin girls were delivered via C-section, Sofia fought to live long enough to make sure her girls were born. The Dr.'s rushed to save her as the nurses took the two baby girls to the neo-natal unit. Each girl weighted in at 5 pounds each. Lorena Sofia's mom stood outside waiting with her other daughter Nora.

"Mama please calm down." She hugged her as they sat waiting for news from the Dr.'s.

"Sofia had a heart condition; I knew having these babies would be dangerous for her." Lorena cried as she said these words.

"I know Mama." Suddenly the doors flew open and the Dr. walked towards them avoiding eye contact, he reached their side and sat next to Lorena and held her hand. "We tried Lorena, Sofia fought to live, her heart was too weak, I'm so sorry, the girls will be ok, they need to be in the neo-natal unit for several weeks, but they will survive, they're fighters."

Lorena sat crying as Nora tried to comfort her mom. "Mama we're going to be ok!"

"We have to care for those girls, they need us, and we are all they have." Both women cried.

It was 8 weeks later when Nora and Lorena were taking the twins home. They were beautiful identical twins, Lorena named one of her granddaughters Loren and Nora named the other girl Lucy.

Nora was Sofia's older sister; she and her mom adopted the twins. The girls were beautiful with wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Nora was proud of her nieces. Both girls grew in a loving environment. It was beautiful watching both girls grow into lovely toddlers, then they started school, time flew by and the twins attended high school and each had different interests when it came to choosing careers, Loren always loved fashion, as a little girl she drew pictures of dresses and accessories, Lucy wanted to be a model.

Loren made friends a lot faster than her sister. She was sweet and kind and mellow, now Lucy on the other hand reminded both Lorena and Nora of Sofia, she always went for the popular kids, flaunting her beauty; Loren studied hard to become the best fashion designer in the L.A area. While in High school Lucy met Evan Duran. They started to date, he fell heads over heels in love with Lucy, she was wild and loud and loved to flirt, she dressed to impress and knew how to keep the boys smiling. There wasn't a guy in school who could get away from Lucy's claws. Loren was beautiful and the opposite of Lucy, she wanted to finish with school and there was only one guy Loren had eyes for and that was Eddie Duran, she loved him the moment he was introduced into the Music world, he was the son of Max and Katherine Duran, famous musicians of the early 80's! They were known as MK!

The school bell rang and Loren walked to her locker followed by Melissa Sanders her best friend.

"Lo I will never understand Lucy, look at her flirting with any guy she comes across, you're the good girl Loren."

"The good girl? That's funny, I'm enjoying doing the best I can in school, I want to design clothes for women of all ages and sizes."

"You're really good at it."

"I try Mel; I've always loved it, as a little girl I was always dressing my dolls and making dresses for them, my grandma Lorena says I was very good at it."

"Lo do you miss your mom?"

"It's weird Mel, I never met her, all I've ever known about her was what my nana and my mom Nora have told us about her, we have pictures of her, Nana and aunt Nora have both raised us."

"Are you happy they told you about your mom?"

"Yes, don't get me wrong, I love my mom Nora, she's the best thing to happen to us since our real mom died." Loren turned away; she was trying not to cry.

Mel smiled; she immediately changed the subject when she noticed it was really upsetting her. "So what did you make for prom?"

Loren smiled, she was so good at always having that beautiful smile.

"I will surprise you Mel, I think you'll approve."

Mel tried to get Loren's design notebook out of her hand to get a glimpse. "No you don't!"

Evan walked by. "Hey Loren where is Lucy?"

"Follow the noise, that's where you'll find her." Replied Mel.

"She promised we would go shopping for prom."

Loren furrowed her eyes as she faced him. "She's going with you?"

"She's my girl, of course she is, see you later Loren."

Mel noticed something was wrong. "Lo you look worried?"

"I swear I heard Lucy making plans to go with someone else."

"Yeah but everyone knows why she's dating Evan, he's related to Eddie remember?"

"So?"

"Remember Lucy is always saying she wants to meet Eddie Duran, she wants to become a model and reach Hollywood the easier way?"

"Yeah like Eddie will give her the time of day."

"Lo your sister gets what she wants."

Loren kept folding the papers she had of all the designs she had drawn in class. "My grandma and mom worry all the time for her, can't say I blame them, Lucy is a handful."

"So Lo, what are the plans for Prom?"

"We're both in the decoration committee; we will be there to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"So no dates huh?"

"No one has asked, plus we won't have time Mel, there's so much to do."

"Yeah yeah…nerds never have dates."

Loren laughed. "We're not nerds."

"Lucy calls us Nerds all the time; I'm starting to believe her." Loren rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's make sure everything is ready."

A week later it was the big day, and Loren was having breakfast. She quickly picked up the table and dishes and left to make sure the School gymnasium was ready for the big night.

The school principle Mrs. Larson was pleased with the way the gymnasium looked. "Loren I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Mrs. Larson, Mel was a huge help! I couldn't have done it without her."

"Ok time to go and get ready for tonight, I need you here an hour before it starts."

"We'll be here on time."

Mrs. Larson was walking away and suddenly stopped turning around to where Loren stood putting away her things.

"Oh there's a huge surprise for everyone tonight."

Loren smiled. "Really what is it?"

"I can't tell, I swore I'd let it be a surprise."

She kept walking. Loren picked up her things and continued towards the door. Later that evening Loren and Mel got ready, and arrived an hour before the Prom was to start. Loren wore a beautiful pink dress that wrapped around her tiny curves perfectly and was slight above the knees, it was strapless, she wore her hair to the side and the soft make-up she wore matched the color of the dress. Mel wore a tight hot pink dress. The accessories she wore were huge; let's just say it was something only Mel could pull off.

"Lo looks like everyone is wearing pink on their gowns"

Loren smiled biting her lower lip. "I thought it was a good idea to match a little with the colors of our prom theme…Prince and princesses."

"You know Lucy will wear a different color, she never really does what you ask her."

"It's ok Mel, when we were little we did everything together as soon as we became teens, Lucy changed."

Lucy arrived with Evan. "Wait here, let me talk to Loren."

"Sure babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you call me babe? You know I hate it!"

"We're dating aren't we?"

"It doesn't matter, and remember I'm dancing with other guys tonight, I couldn't come with all the guys that asked, plus you promise to talk to Eddie, I hope you did."

"I did, he said he would really try, he's busy you know."

"He better be here tonight or you will never be seen with me again, I refuse to look stupid Evan."

"Stupid how? Nobody knows."

"I told the principle, she'll make sure everyone knows I lied, I can't have that Evan!"

Evan let out a huge sigh, he watched as she walked towards Loren and Mel, he loved her so much, he couldn't see his life without Lucy, and she knew that and took advantage of it too.

"Loren, I assume you know there's a surprise tonight?"

"Yes Mrs. Larson mentioned it."

Mel didn't like Lucy, she was bossy and arrogant. "Lucy what is the big deal, just spill it and tell us what it is!"

"I'm not talking to you Melissa!"  
"Don't call me by my full name!" Mel retorted standing right in front of her pointing her finger at her. Loren got between the two.

"Mel stop it, its prom night, and Lucy, what do you want me to do about your surprise?"

"Just be ready, I asked the football team to assemble all of the balloons above the ceiling, when it does happen, they will release them to fall all over the place."

"I didn't want balloons everywhere Lucy!"

"It's going to be perfect for the surprise." Loren walked behind her.

"Can you just tell me what it is? I'm the president of the prom committee."

Lucy's laugh was cynical. "Of course you are, all geeks and nerds are put in charge of things like this." She looked around. "So Loren who's your date?" She smirked.

Loren down cast her look. "I didn't bring one, I didn't have time."

"Ha! No one asked you I bet."

Mel frowned and pushed her away. "Listen witch! Your sister could have had any guy tonight, aside from being very smart, she's beautiful and talented, look at this room, and it looks the way it does thanks to Lo."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, I'll let you know when the surprise arrives I will be the hit of the school, I will be loved more than ever, you'll see."

She walked back to where Evan stood waiting for her. Loren shook her head in disbelief. "I bet she got Evan to do something for her."

"Lo she has him wrapped around her finger and the sad part is he allows it, he's Eddie Duran's cousin, you'd think he'd be as smart as Eddie is."

Loren let out a huge sigh. "Eddie Duran, I would love to meet him one day."

Mel snickered. "My poor Lo, you aspire so high, you have loved him the moment he was introduced to the music world."

"He's amazing Mel, plus his songs inspire me, every time I hear him sing I come up with a new design, I love him just for helping me through my tough teen years and getting me started on designing clothes."

Melissa hugged her best friend. "You're the best Lo, and don't you forget it, don't ever let Lucy put you down."

"I try not too Mel, she's just so out spoken and doesn't care, I'm grateful you're in my life, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm here to stay Lo; you're not getting rid of me that easy."

Little by little, the senior class started to arrive, everyone was at awe with the decorations, it turned the gymnasium into sophisticated castle, since the theme was "The prince and princesses", everything was in its place. Loren was happy all her ideas fell into place as she looked at the faces of each of the students who walked in that night.

Dinner was served buffet style and everyone enjoyed the variety and selection of dishes offered. Punch and Soda were the main drinks; of course two teachers guarded the area to make sure no one tried pouring alcohol into the punch bowls.

Loren watched as everyone enjoyed their dinner. All the girls were perfectly paired with their dates, even Cameron was seated with a girl, and she sighed when she realized it was only her and Mel without a date that night.

As soon as dinner was done, the area was cleaned and all of the girls left to the ladies room to touch up their make-up and made sure their hair was properly in place.

Loren made sure the band was already setting up for the dance. She looked around and as usual found her sister Lucy scolding Evan for whatever was upsetting her, Evan was very cute, he resembled his cousin Eddie, but in Loren's eyes, there was no better looking guy than Eddie Duran. She had been to one of his concerts, he always sold out, she was happy she was able to go and watch him when she was 16. She first heard Eddie on the radio when she was 15, she loved designing but each of his songs inspired Loren to do what she loved the most, maybe one day she could design something for him, she smiled and blushed at the thought.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're thinking of Eddie aren't you?"

Loren didn't bother to look at her. "Why?"

"You're blushing, and I know he's the only one that makes you blush the way you're doing it right now."

"He's amazing Mel, you know how much I love him and his songs."

"Of course you do."

Meanwhile.

"Did you make the call?"

Evan sighed, he did that a lot lately, if he didn't love Lucy the way he did, he wouldn't put up with her nasty manners.

"Yes I already told you I did babe."

"There you go again with the babe stuff, just stop ok?"  
"Lucy you know I love you, and if that bothers you too bad."

"Listen make sure you don't make me look stupid tonight, I don't know what I'll do if you don't come through for me!"

Evan took out his phone. "I'll be outside."

"Stay there until you have good news for me, don't bother coming inside Evan!"

The music had already started and Lucy went to dance with the captain of the football team. She walked up to Cameron.

"Come on, you're dancing with me!"

"Hey he's my date!"

"He's going to look better with me than with you Suzy!"

Suzy sat back down. None of the girls liked Lucy.

Mel couldn't take anymore, she could tell Evan was hurt when he walked back inside and saw Lucy with Cameron. "Evan why do you let her treat you like this?"

"Mel please don't start, I don't need you telling me anything right now."

"I think she's a witch, how she and Loren shared the same uterus is beyond me."

"Mel don't talk about my girl like that!"

Mel couldn't believe her ears. "Evan look at her, she's your girl and she's hanging from the neck of the captain of the football team."

"I know I have to make this call."

Mel took his phone. "Who are you waiting for?"

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg Evan, are you sure this will happen?"

"I have to make it happen Mel; otherwise I will never hear the end of it."

Mel bit her lower lip and turned to where Loren stood still making sure everything was still in place.

"Mel please don't tell Loren or anyone, it's supposed to be a surprise, if you say anything, Lucy will kill me."

"Don't worry, if anything happens to you I couldn't live with myself, you have to be tough Evan, you can't let Lucy walk all over you."

"I love her Mel; I would die without Lucy in my life."

"Are you sure you're related to Eddie Duran?"

Evan looked at Mel shocked with her question. "Of course we are."

"I know Evan; I just can't see you as a Duran letting this witch treat you like she does."

A text message appeared on Evan's phone. "I have to go and get Mrs. Larson!"

Mel walked towards Loren. "I think the surprise has arrived."

Loren looked around. "Where is it?"  
Mrs. Larson walked toward Loren.

"It's time Loren, the surprise is here."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Where?"

Evan walked out the door with Lucy trailing behind him. Suddenly the band started to play one of the popular hits playing on the radio.

Loren's eye widen when she realized who was walking into the room!

Ok guys… first chapter of my new story! Please R & R and tell me if I should go on! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Music of my heart Chapter 2

Eddie Duran walked in with his entourage trailing behind him. He smiled when he turned towards Evan.

"I can only sing a set of songs; I have a concert in a few hours."

"I know cuz thanks; I owe you for doing this."

Lucy stepped in front of Evan. "Hi I'm Loren; I'm in charge here tonight, thank you for coming Eddie."

Evan looked at her in disbelief. "You're not…"

She hit him on the side and whispered. "Shut up Evan, I know what I'm doing!"

"Hey no problem, you're my cousin's girl, I'll do anything for Evan."

She leaned real close to him. "Really? Anything?"

He furrowed his eye brows, pulling away from her. "I meant for Evan, excuse me please."

Everyone screamed and jumped placing their hands in the air. "We love you Eddie!" He walked to the stage area and smiled. The girls went crazy.

"I love you all too." Loren stood to the right side of the stage, she couldn't move, Mel stood by her, moving her hands in front of her face. "Earth to Loren!"

"Mel it's him, he's here tonight, omg this will be the best prom ever."

"I know Evan did this, apparently your dear sister asked him too."

"Really? I have to thank him."

"Lo she's up to something."

"She wanted to meet him Mel, I'm sure that's it."

Mel was skeptical. "I'm not very sure Lo, Lucy can't be trusted."

Eddie started to sing one of his hits. Some of the couples started to dance. Evan turned to Lucy. "Will you dance with me?"

She rolled her yes. "I guess, after all you did come through for me."

"I told you I would do anything for you."

He held Lucy from the waist and she pulled away. "Not so close ok?"

Her eyes were on Eddie. "Evan he's hotter looking in person."

"My mom said we could be twins, we sort of look alike."

She laughed in his face. "You're kidding right, I mean you're ok, but look at him, he's gorgeous, is he dating anyone?"

"He was married to Chloe the super model, she cheated and he filed for divorce."

"Who would cheat on him?"

"Chloe did, it's obvious she just wanted the fame and money that comes with it."

Lucy smiled. "I see."

Eddie finished his first song. "Congratulations to the senior class."

Screams were heard from crowd. "Enjoy your last few weeks, I missed out on all of these 6 years ago, and I wish I could have attended my prom, so this next song is for the lovely ladies here tonight."

Loren had not moved from where she stood and swayed when he began his next song. "Mel look at him, he's perfect."

Mel was busy looking at her phone.

"Oh get this, he did divorce Chloe, I knew this would happen, he married too young! What was he thinking?"

Loren turned wondering what Mel was rambling about.

"Mel what are you doing?"

"Getting updates on Duran, did you hear me, he's a free man!"

Loren smiled not taking her eyes off of him. "He was 22 Mel, way too young to settle with that snake, I knew it wouldn't last, Chloe is exactly like Lucy, and they're one of a kind!"

"You mean two of a kind Lo."

"Do you think he will fall in love again Mel?"

"Why not? He hasn't met the right girl yet!" She softly shoved Loren on her side.

Loren smiled. "There's still hope, you know I have to design something for him, I have to meet him."

"I'm sure you will, he's here."

" I can stand here and listen to him all night long, he's the music to my heart Mel, he inspires me, I am who I am and love designing thanks to him."

Mel hugged her. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"This will be a memorable Prom, see I didn't need a date, Eddie is here."

"Ok you're right." Mel stood on her toes trying to get a good look at Eddie who was still on stage. "He is gorgeous, he's great to look at, those muscles and that tan fits perfectly with that body."

Loren smiled shaking her head. "I swear that's all you ever see."

Eddie sang another song and he walked off stage. He walked towards Evan. "I'll see you soon."

"Hey, I owe you big time, I wanted to make my girl happy."

"Yeah I can see that, why is she dancing with others?"

"I trust her." Lucy noticed Eddie was leaving and dropped what she was doing and ran towards him.

"Eddie you were amazing and superb, I don't know how to thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He walked to the door. "Eddie, can I call you sometime?"

He looked at her wondering if she was serious. "Did you say your name was Loren?"

"Oh yes, you remembered!"

"About that call, no, you're my cousin's girl so I don't do that!"

"Wait, we're dating but nothing serious, now you I can get very serious, just say the word." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Evan stood there quiet. Eddie took her hand off of his shoulder. "I said no Loren."

He walked away. Loren watched along with Mel as he left the auditorium. "Omg, did you see Lucy, flirting with him?"

"Yes of course, that's Lucy for you."

"Maybe we can meet him one day, we could ask Evan."

"He's leaving Mel." Loren sighed.

"You should run out and say hello!"

"No I'm happy I got to see him this close."

Meanwhile.

"Why did you tell him I was your girl?"

"Lucy we're dating, and why did you say your name was Loren?"

"Because Loren is pathetic that's why, I'll find a way to meet him and then tell him I'm Lucy."

"What you want to pursue this?"

She glared at Evan. "Haven't you learned anything? I get what I want every single time and if you want to say I'm your girl, you better go along with it!"

Evan didn't say anything else to her, she had a way of talking down to him and he didn't have the nerve to argue with her, he loved her so much, he hoped there was still a chance to save what they had. She walked away and Mel came up to him.

"How stupid are you? Are you sure you're related to Eddie?"

He scratched his head. "Yes I am."

"I can't understand why you allow that witch to treat you like she does, you can have any girl Evan, and you're handsome and sweet."

Evan down cast his look. "I love her Mel, she's just too perfect."

Mel threw her arms up in the air. "You know I will never understand you, Lucy isn't a nice person she's with you to get something, the moment she has it, you know you'll be dumped."

Several weeks later, Loren along with her senior class graduated high school. Loren kept busy with her fashion designs; she registered to a nearby school that specialized in designing.

She signed up for extra classes. The teachers were very impressed. "Loren you have what it takes to get where you want to in this business, these fashions are superb."

"Thanks."

"You know I think I will send you to see Jake Madsen, the girls who perform with Eddie Duran are looking for something different and I think you managed to do just that."

"Really, oh Mrs. Beck, I would really love the opportunity to do just that."

"Get your things together ..." She wrote some information on a piece of paper. "Here I'll call Jake and you be there by noon ok?"

"Great, I'll get my sketches ready."

Eddie spend most of his time rehearsing at the Avalon. He had been touring Europe and since his return and divorce all he wanted to do was to stay busy. He would be home for a while finishing his 4th album, he was only 26 and he had accomplished so much when he started at the age of 16, it had been 10 years already but he had managed to do so much as an artist.

Lucy kept Evan on his toes. "I want tickets to next weekend's show, and I want to go back stage and spend time with Eddie."

"Lucy he's not going to be too happy, you're coming on pretty strong ."

She laughed. "Don't forget it's Loren doing this whole mess, he hasn't met pretty little ole me."

"Why do you insist on doing this to Loren? She's your sister!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and hit Evan on the chest with her finger. "Listen you do as I say and you and I will be very happy, let me handle Eddie, I just want to you know, get to know him, I've had a crush on him for a long time."

"Are you sure it's just a crush? You sound more like obsessed with him!"

She leaned in on Evan. "Don't be jealous, you know you're my man." She leaned in and kissed him. He held her pulling her close to him. She pulled away. "Don't get carried away Evan." She threw his arms off of her waist.

Loren practically rushed to Jake's office.

She arrived at Jake's office and handed him her teachers' card and placed her sketches on the table.

"Yes Debbie already called me; let me see what you have."

He looked through all of her sketches. "I'm impressed, I'll let my assistant take you to the back area, she can show you what we want and maybe you can take it from there and we will decide if you're going to do the designs this year."

"Thank you for the opportunity." Jake called Kelly and she came into the office within minutes.

She took Loren to the back room; there she was told what the dancers would need. She sat working on her pad.

On the other side of the office Evan walked in with Lucy. "Jake is Eddie here?"

"He was recording, what do you want?"

"Just need to see him, I won't be too long."

Jake was busy on the phone and signaled Evan where Eddie was. Lucy moved her hat to the side as she trailed behind Evan.

They arrived and Eddie was just finishing in the recording booth. He smiled when he saw Evan.

"What's up Cuz?"

Lucy appeared from behind Evan with a huge smile. "Hi there."

You could tell by Eddie's expression he wasn't too pleased. "Evan why are you here?"

"I'm sorry cousin; my girl here wants an autograph for some little girls she will be visiting at the hospital."

Somehow Eddie wasn't convinced. "You visit hospitals?"

Lucy got really close to him. "Is there a doubt? I'm a very good girl."

Eddie shook his head. "Wow you're unbelievable." He turned to Evan. "This is the last time you come here with her." He took out some pictures he had in a nearby drawer.

"Here and don't take this the wrong way Loren, but don't come back."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "Oh my, you even more gorgeous when you're upset, I like that in a man."

She tried holding Eddie's arm and he moved. He had never been so disgusted with any girl until now.

"If you don't take her out of here Evan I'm calling security, if you need to see me, call me before you show up, and you Loren, I don't want to see you here."

Evan didn't say anything; he was totally under Lucy's control, he held Lucy's hand pulling her towards the exit. She smiled.

"Bye handsome, you're going to see a lot of me; I'm not giving up on you."

Eddie turned away and slammed the door behind him. "Lucy what are you doing?"

"Oh shut up Evan! I'm going to get Eddie."

"Hey wait, you're my girl and he's my cousin, he's not too happy with you!"

"Wait. He's not too happy with Loren, he doesn't know I'm Lucy and you better not say anything about it."

"Lucy why are you doing this to your sister?"

"She's too boring; she needs excitement in her life!"

"By making her look bad with Eddie? You know how much she loves Eddie."

She picked up her bag. "That will be her problem!"

Loren had been in the back office sketching several designs. "Kelly I think this is it, what do you think?"

Kelly picked up the papers. "Loren this is amazing! How old are you again?"

She smiled. "18, this is my passion, it's in my blood."

"We should show this to the girls and then make sure Eddie approves."

Loren bit her lower lip. "That would be great, he has inspired me."

Kelly smiled.

"That's great; he's going to love hearing that."

Loren started to place the sketches into piles. "Are they going to come and see these now?"

"Yes let me get them." Kelly stepped out and within a few minutes she returned with the 6 dancers that usually did several songs with Eddie, they looked at the sketches. They all smiled. "Kelly we love it, it's a vote, and we want her to do it."

Loren smiled from ear to ear. "That's a huge honor."

"Girls before you leave send Eddie in here."

"Sure."

Loren thought for sure she would pass out at the thought of meeting her one and only Eddie Duran.

"Loren if Eddie comes in, tell him I'll be right back."

"Are you sure? Don't be too long."

She suddenly felt very nervous. She turned to put her pencils away, the door opened and Eddie walked in.

"Where's Kelly?"

Loren turned and smiled. "She'll be right back Eddie, Hi, I'm Loren, nice to meet you." She extended her hand towards him.

He furrowed his eyes brows and his look changed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Loren was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" he turned exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. Loren froze; she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. "Huh?"

I'm sorry to end it here! Now what? R & R guys! Should I go on?


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-broken Chapter 3

Kelly was walking back to the room and noticed Eddie had rushed out of the room where Loren was.

She caught up to him. "Where are you going?"

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

Kelly looked at the room he came out of and turned back to face him.. "Who Loren?"

"Yes Loren!" His tone was harsh. "She came in to design some costumes for the girls, why?"

"Let her do whatever it is she's doing, just keep her away from me!"

"Eddie what is your problem?"

"Just do what I asked you Kelly or you're out of here!" He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the building.

Kelly walked into the room to find Loren holding back tears. "What did I do wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't know, he saw me and he was very upset, is it the sketches?"

"He didn't say Loren, just go home and finish it all up and we can start working on the costumes for the girls from your house."

Loren gathered her things and left, she got into her car and finally let the tears flow, she was confused, she just met Eddie and he was very upset.

She finally got home and went straight to her room. Her grandmother followed her. "You're home sweetie."

She quickly turned away. "Hi Nana."

She walked closer to her. "What happened? You've been crying Lorenita."

"I'm ok, I got my first job today to design some outfits."

"I know you, is it Lucy again?"

"No I'm just tired, I feel overwhelmed Nana."

"Ok if you need to talk, you know where I am, oh Melissa called, and she's coming to pick up her sweater or jacket."

"Ok Nana, let her in."

"Oh Nora is ready to serve dinner, invite Melissa to join us."

Within a few minutes Mel arrived and she headed to Loren's room. She found her sitting by the window. "So how did it go, did you meet Eddie?"

She turned to where Mel stood and the tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "He hates me Mel."

"What? Who hates you?"

"Eddie, he came into the room and he was very upset when he saw me!"

Mel walked towards her and sat by her side. "What do you mean? Why would he be upset?"

"I don't know Mel, I'm heart-broken, I love him, he's my inspiration, but he was very upset, really mad when he saw me standing there, I don't understand what happened."

"Did you ask him?"

"I didn't have a chance; he stormed out of the room."

A few days later Loren ran into Evan. "Hey Loren I heard you got the job."

"Yes thanks to my teacher."

"I bet you're happy?"

"I thought I would be, I met Eddie."

Evan's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, I'm happy you finally met him."

"Not really, he was very upset when he saw me in the room; I don't understand what the problem was."

Evan's heart sank. "Listen Loren.."

Lucy walked in. "So I heard my dear sister is designing costumes for Eddie Duran." She pinched Evan's arm. He looked at her and down cast his look.

"Lucy leave me alone, I don't need you making fun of what I do."

"Of course not sister dear, I'm very excited for you."

Loren walked away and as soon as she was out of sight Lucy turned to Evan. "You were going to tell her weren't you?"

"Lucy do you realize what you've done?"

"I've done nothing wrong!"

"Eddie hates Loren because of you."

"I swear if you say anything I will make your life miserable Evan, you say you love me will this is the moment to prove it to me, you stay quiet, is that clear?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this!"

"I want to get ahead in my career, look at Chloe, she married Eddie and now she's divorced and she's a famous model. "

"Wait you want to marry my cousin? When he realizes who you are and he sees you and Loren together he will be able to piece everything together."

"Not before I get what I want, I want to be as huge as Chloe, there's no need to marry Eddie to get what I want, that's where you come in, and you're going to help me."

"Are we still going to be a couple?"

"As long as you stick to my plan and you stay quiet, you will always have me Evan."

She leaned in to kiss him. "So will you help me?"

"You know I would do anything for you, the moment I saw you I fell in love with you."

"I think it was Loren you saw, I just make things more appealing." She smirked.

Lucy continued to manipulate Evan into getting her interviews and she was casted for many jobs all thanks to Evan who tricked Eddie into helping him. Loren continued to excel in fashion school, two years later she and Mel moved into a small condo near Los Angeles. Loren worked very hard and she was part of this huge fashion designing group that worked with Hollywood's famous making a name for herself and her designs. She named her designs "LoRa's" Lo for Loren and Ra for her mom Nora using her last two letters of her name. Mel followed her dream and became an amazing Chef.

Loren continued to follow Eddie's career, she was so heart-broken still wondering how and why Eddie disliked her so much, he started to date again, every chance Lucy had she would find ways to have encounters with him, she loved making him believe she was Loren, Eddie would spend time with his parents, they were still in the business, they both managed Eddie's career, they helped Jake who was very busy managing most of Hollywood's biggest artists.

Mel loved cooking and sharing it with others so she started to cater and she was getting very well known. She and Loren shared a beautiful condo big enough for them both. Mel arrived home excited; she walked in to find Loren working on some designs.

"I have several catering jobs Lo."

"I'm excited for you."

"We are going to become Hollywood's famous duet ."

Loren smiled. "I know, I design and you cook, I think it's pretty cool."

"Yes I'm really happy we can do so much together."

And that's exactly what they did, Mel started to cater small dinner parties for the children of Hollywood's elite couples and she found a way of introducing Loren's designs.

Kelly called Mel and told her Katy Duran was having a dinner party to celebrate Eddie latest album release. Kelly suggested Mel and Katy was happy to have her cater the dinner for her.

Mel finished talking to Kelly and squealed. "Lo I'm catering for the Duran's!"

"Wow Mel that's exciting!"

"I'm going to need help."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere near them."

"Lo I need you to help me set up."

"Eddie will be there, what if he's upset again; I can't ruin your chance to cater for them!"

"Oh stop, you won't see him, you'll stay in the area away from where ever they are."

Loren let out a huge sigh. "I don't know Mel, I would love too."

"Then it's settled, get ready to help me Lo, I need you please?"

"Ok!" Loren agreed but she was worried.

A few days later Mel arrived with Loren to the Duran's; she had all of her equipment and food ready.

Katy walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mel nice to meet you."

"Are you kidding me? It's my pleasure Katy; this is my best friend Loren Tate."

"Hi Loren nice to meet you."

"My pleasure Mrs. Duran."

"Oh come on, you can call me Katy, I'm so excited to have you both here."

Mel smiled. "Loren is just helping, she's into fashion designing."

Katy turned towards Loren. "Oh really?"

"Yes 'm happy to say I have my own line, LoRa's!"

"Are you serious? I own several of your designs, you young lady are very talented."

Loren couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much, I'm honored."

Katy took off the jacket she had on. "Look!"

She turned to show Loren she was wearing one of her tops. "I love the material you use. It's so soft and fits perfectly."

"Thank you Katy."

"Oh Katy, Max needs your help…" He didn't finish as he stood there looking at Loren. "Well hello."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And who may I ask is this lovely lady?"

Katy rolled her eyes. "Kevin this is Loren." She smiled turning towards Loren. "Loren this is my brother Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Loren."

She smiled. "Same here Kevin."

"Sis you didn't tell me we were having such a beautiful lady with us today."

Mel coughed. "I'm Mel!"

He kissed her hand too. "Hello Mel!"

Katy shook her head and grabbed Kevin from behind. "Ok time to let the girls do their job, you go make sure everything is ready outside."

"Ugh..ok ok..Loren I will see you later."

Loren smiled down casting her look. " I'm sorry about that, he's a huge flirt."

"It's ok Katy, he's very cute."

"Are you dating?"

"No not yet, I've concentrated so much on school and my degree for fashion designing that's the last thing on my mind."

"You're very beautiful, I'm sure you must have a ton of boys fighting for you affection?"

"No not really at least not yet."

Loren continued to fill the containers that would have the salad dressing in them. Max walked in. "Honey, everything is ready outside."

"I know, we're just about done in here, oh this is Loren."

Max smiled extending his hand towards Loren. "Nice to meet you Loren."

"My pleasure Mr. Duran."

Mel walked in. "Ok everything is set, Lo can you bring the salad dressings to the table?"

"Yes of course, I'm all done."

Evan walked in. "Aunt Katy, I won't be able to stay too long today."

"Lately you don't Evan, what's up?"

"I'm busy with work and my girlfriend."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, when are we going to meet that young lady?"

"Soon I promise."

"Ok you can leave but.."

"Oh oh there's a but?"

"Yes you have to stay and eat and mingle for a while."

Evan looked around. "Is Eddie here?"

"He had a meeting with Jake and your uncle Max."

"I'm starving Aunt Katy."

"The food is almost ready, the girls I hired are getting in all set up in the back."

"So where is Lou's?"

"He retired, so Kelly saved the day, she recommended the girls that are here today."

Evan took a piece of bread and started to eat it. "Well I hope they cook as well as Lou did."

"Everything she prepared looks very delicious."

Max walked back into the kitchen. " Eddie is about 5 minutes away from arriving."

"Oh good, everything is ready."

Max smiled when he saw Evan. "Hey stranger."

"Yes I know, Aunt Katy insisted I stay and eat, and then I can leave to see my girl."

Max rolled his eyes as he guided Evan towards the deck area. "You should marry this girl, how long have you two been dating?"

"Since high school."

"You will have to bring her to dinner; you haven't introduced us to this amazing girl you're always talking about."  
Evan let out a small sigh.

"I know, she's amazing alright, I can't see my life without her Uncle Max."

"Then I can safely say you've met the right girl, time to start making wise choices."

Eddie walked in. "Ok let the dinner begin!"

Katy hugged him and pecked his cheek. "Ok now we can eat,"

She signaled everyone to go outside. She walked back to the kitchen peeking through the door. "Mel we are ready when you are."

Mel handed the two waiters the trays and they started to head out the door towards the deck. She turned towards Loren. "I just heard Eddie is here, you can stay here and make sure the plates are ready, I'll hand them over to the waiters."

Loren cringed. "This is a nightmare Mel, why should I be hiding from Eddie?"

"I don't know what his problem is."

I'll get the plates ready; you make sure the waiters take them."

Meanwhile back on deck.

Max stood and gave a small speech, he always had a few jokes to throw in and hugged Eddie, he was very proud of his accomplishments.

The waiters walked in placing a plate in front of every guest; there was at least 40 people.

Eddie smiled as he noticed Evan. "Hey cuz, good to finally see you here."

"Aunt Katy insisted."

"I'm glad, I miss you."

"Thanks.." They all ate and Katy noticed they were low on the sauce for the pasta. Evan volunteered to go get some at the kitchen.

He walked into the Kitchen, his eyes widen when he saw Mel standing there. "You're here?"

"Hey Evan Yes! I'm so excited your Aunt hired me."

"Wow. The food is really good Mel."

"Thanks.." Loren heard his voice and walked around to greet him. "Hi Evan."

"Loren?"

"I know I know, I'm no chef, but I'm helping Mel just for today."

"Has Eddie seen you?"

Loren bit her lower lip. Her eyes said it all. "No I'm avoiding him."

Back at the dinner party.

Katy walked towards the door. "What is taking Evan so long?"

Eddie smiled. "If there are girls back there he is probably flirting."

"Let me go and get him."

"Its ok mom, I'll go, you stay here with everyone."

Eddie walked to the kitchen kicking the door open. "Evan what's taking so long?"

His eyes met with Loren. Evan spoke up immediately. "Eddie I was just on my way."

"You have your girlfriend here?"

Loren's eyes furrowed. "His girlfriend?"

Evan panicked and grabbed Loren by the shoulder kissing her. Mel's eyes widen. "Evan!"

Oh boy..poor Loren can't seem to catch a break..now what? R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Guys this summer is going to be very busy, I will try and post twice a week, if I can't I will do it once a week, every Wednesday. Another thing I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, be patient, this story has a lot of twists and turns, so enjoy the ride!

Things aren't always simple Chapter 4

Loren pulled away. "Are you crazy?"

"Loren I'm glad you're here."

She pushed him. "Don't ever do that again!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "C'mon cousin, she's not in the mood for you today."

He wrapped his arms around his Evan's shoulder and they walked out of the kitchen. Mel turned towards Loren. "What was that about?"

You could tell Loren was mortified. "I don't know he's gone insane."

"You better talk to him Lo, if Lucy finds out she's going to think you want to take him away from her."

"Oh please, he's always been a friend, why he did he kiss me? He's got some explaining to do."

Back on Deck where everyone was eating, Eddie and Evan walked in. Katy turned. "It's about time, where is the sauce?" She rolled her eyes and started to walk back into the house.

"Sorry mom, Evan ran into his girl back there and he forgot."

"What is your girl doing in the kitchen? I asked for the sauce."

Katy continued onto the kitchen. "Mel we need more sauce."

Mel picked up the bowl and handed it to her. "You should have told one of the waiters."

"They were busy and Evan offered to come and get it."

"He was in here and left with Eddie."

Loren was getting the dessert plates ready. "He said Evan's girl was in here."

Mel nodded. "Not here she's not."

Katy took the bowl back outside. Loren started to cut the pieces of pie and placing them on a plate. "You ok Lo?"

"No I'm still trying to figure out what Evan was thinking."

"You can talk to him later; let me get the ice cream ready."

Everyone finished and the waiters started to pick up the dishes and placed them on a cart. "Please tell Mel we're ready for dessert."

"Yes ma'am."

Kevin sat by Eddie and Evan. "Did I hear you say Evan's girl was in the kitchen?"

Evan sighed, he didn't want to have to explain anything to his uncle and cousin, and he knew Lucy was out to hurt Loren, and he wanted no part of it, but he loved Lucy so much he was willing to do anything to keep her happy, reason why he kissed Loren when he saw Eddie step into the kitchen.

"Yeah she's a huge flirt, a trouble maker." Eddie turned to where Evan sat with his head slightly down.

"How do you let her treat you like that?"

Kevin interrupted. "Why what does she do?"

"I met her when I showed up at their prom over two years ago, she started coming on to me right in front of Evan."

Kevin smiled. "You're kidding?"

"No I'm serious; she's dating my cousin and flirts with me."

"And you let her do that Evan?"

Evan nodded. "She means no harm; she loves to show everyone she's friendly, you can't hate her for that Eddie."

Eddie sat back crossing his hands across his chest. "What she does isn't friendly cuz, every time I see her she flirts with me and she's not just playing, look at her right now, you kissed her and she acted like you were hurting her, you saw how she looked at you, and I don't hate her, that's a big word to use, I hate how she treats you!"

Kevin's eyes widen. "What! She was here?"

"Yeah mom hired someone to serve the food and she was here helping I guess."

"You mean Loren?" asked Kevin.

Eddie answered immediately. "Yes Loren, she was in the kitchen."

"It can't be, I met her, and she's very sweet, I know a bad girl when I see one."

"Yeah don't let her deceive you; she's not what she seems."

"I don't know who you're talking about Eddie, but the Loren I met isn't the girl Evan is dating."

"Well you believe what you want too." He got up. "Let's have dessert."

An hour later Evan got up to leave, he walked into the living room area where Katy stood writing a check.

"Aunt Katy, I've got to go, I did mingle as promised."

"Yes I saw that, listen Eddie said your girl was in the kitchen earlier?"

Evan could feel his breathing getting shallow. "She stopped by Aunt Katy, that's it."

"Why didn't you invite her in? We would love to meet her."

He sighed. "I know, I promise to bring her soon."

He kissed his aunt on the cheek and walked out, Katy walked back into the kitchen and handed Mel the check.

"Mel you did an outstanding job, I will call you next time I need catering, leave me some of your cards for my friends."

"Oh Katy, that would be great!"

"Mel was Evan's girlfriend here today?"

"No, Lucy wasn't here."

"Oh Lucy is her name? I finally get a name; I swear Evan said she stopped by."

"Maybe he saw her outside, Loren and I were in the kitchen the whole time."

"Even Eddie said she was here."

Mel turned to see Loren picking up their things and placing them in bags, and then she turned towards Katy again. "He's dating Loren's twin, Lucy."

Katy's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

Mel smiled. "Yes I am."

"I can't picture Loren with a twin sister."

"Wait til you meet her, she's the opposite of Loren."

Katy sat and pulled Mel to sit. "So what is the difference? Evan seems to be very much in love with Lucy."

"How I don't know."

"Identical twins I assume?"

"Yes, but once you talk to her you'll see the difference Katy."

Loren walked back into the kitchen. "We are all set to go Mel."

Katy got up. "I just heard your sister is dating my nephew."

"Yes, and I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Why are you sorry?"

"The story of my life is so long and sad Katy, I'll tell you all about it one day."

"Ok, thanks for helping Mel; it was nice meeting you both."

"Same here." Mel picked up two of the bags and Loren was going to pick up the other two when Kevin walked in.

"The food was amazing."

Mel smiled narrowing her eyes as Kevin got closer. "Thanks I appreciate the compliment."

"Let me help you ladies."

He walked over and took a hold of the entire bags. "No it's ok Loren and I can handle it."

He smiled as he made eye contact with her. "I insist and it gives me a chance to talk to you again."

Loren waved at Katy and both girls walked out followed by Kevin. They got to Mel's car. "So Loren I hear you're dating my nephew Evan?" Loren was about to take a sip of water.

Her eyes widen and she almost choked on the small drink she took. "What? No he's dating my sister."

Kevin furrowed his eyes brows. "Your sister?"

Mel laughed. "Loren has a twin; Evan is dating her twin sister Lucy, why is everyone so shocked?"

"Ok wait a minute, then why does Eddie think it's you who's dating Evan?"

Loren bit her lower lip. "I don't know, what gave him that impression?"

Kevin walked up to her and held her hand. "Hey it was a mix up I guess, hope to see you again Loren."

Loren smiled as she carefully removed her hand from his grip. "We'll see."

Mel finally closed the trunk of her car and got in. "Kevin thanks for the help."

Loren quickly got in and they drove away. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, now I'm wondering if Eddie has been nasty with me because he thinks I'm Lucy."

"Oh my God Lo, that could be it, you saw her on prom, and I'm sure she's bugging Evan to bring her along when he sees Eddie."

"What other reason is there for him to hate me so much?"

"I don't think he hates you Lo, you better ask Lucy when you see her!"

"When I see her, since we moved out I don't get a chance."

"You have to get to the bottom of this Lo."

"Yeah I know, it's not so simple you know, Lucy has a way of making me feel bad, she's so mean, I don't understand why she changed so much."

Mel arrived at their place; she put the car on Park and turned towards her. "Lo it's time you stand up to her, why was everyone under the impression you were dating Evan."

Loren suddenly realized something. "Oh god, Mel is that why he kissed me?"

"You mean Evan?"

"Yes Evan, you don't think he thought I was Lucy?"

Mel folded her hands into a fist. "Oh Lo, that better not be the reason, if he thinks Lucy treats him mean, he hasn't seen that side of me yet."

They got off the car and unloaded their supplies. Going inside and placing everything in its place.

A few days later Loren stopped by her Nana's with Mel to get a recipe for a dish Mel wanted to make.

"Ahhh my Lorenita is here."

"Hi Nana, I've missed you." She hugged her.

"We miss you more, Nora is very sad now that you're gone."

"You still have Lucy."

Mel laughed. "Oops sorry Nana, it's no difference, we all know she's a pain in the butt."

Lorena held her face with her two hands and mumbled something. Loren walked closer to her. "Nana is everything ok?"

Lorena didn't say anything; she looked away holding back tears. "Nana what's wrong?"

"I asked Lucy to leave, she's made Nora cried several times."

"Why?"

Mel clinched her teeth. "What? Why?"

Lorena sat down. Loren sat next to her. "What's going on?"

"She's worse than ever, she got this modeling job with Chic Jeans and she waltzes in here at all hours of the night, making noises and fighting with Evan, I don't know why he allows her to treat him like that? Nora told her to stop, she had to respect this house, and she screamed at her and almost slapped her."

"Oh no Nana, she can't stay here anymore, I'm sorry you're going to through all of this."

"I know Lorenita, she's supposed to come by today and get her things."

Mel heard a car outside the house. "Well the witch of the west just arrived."

Lucy walked in. She saw both Loren and Mel and rolled her eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm visiting with Nana, are you here to get your things?"

She walked into her bedroom and Loren trailed behind her. "Lucy why are you behaving like this with Nana and Aunt Nora?"

"Awww did Nana tell on me? I'm not a kid anymore." She smirked practically laughing in her face.

"We know that Lucy, but you have to respect them both, why are you doing this ?"

"I'm fine, I'm leaving, Evan got me this amazing Condo and I'm going to be living pretty close to Eddie."

Loren walked closer to her as she placed some of her clothes in a suitcase. "Listen why does everyone think I'm dating Evan?"

Lucy looked at Loren; she grabbed her by the arm and pulled where she could stand in front of the mirror. "Look we are twins, could that be the reason why they're all confused?"

"Maybe they don't know we're twins, Eddie has been very upset with me, you did something didn't you?"

"Poor little Loren, her boyfriend Eddie Duran doesn't like her, is that my problem?"

"You tell me? Mel catered a party for the Duran's and I helped her."

Lucy finally looked at Loren. "And?"

"Evan walked into the kitchen and kissed me calling me babe! Why Lucy? What's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He probably thought it was me."

"No, he knew exactly what he was doing? Be honest Lucy, for once in your life just do it!"

Lucy picked up her bags and carried them to the door. "I don't know, ask Evan, you know he's very stupid, he got confused."

"That's not the answer I expected, what have you done?"

Lucy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh my God, you pathetic little sister of mine, why is it my fault every time things go wrong?"

"Because you're always up to something Lucy."

Lucy dropped her bag and walked towards Loren, she poked her on the arm. "Things aren't always simple in life Loren, learn to accept it and don't blame me for everything that goes wrong in your life!"

Loren pushed her away. "I'm done with you, the moment you disrespect Nana and Aunt Nora anything is possible, I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out Lucy."

"Oh yes, look I'm shaking."

Evan walked in and saw Mel sitting by Loren and Lucy's grandma. "Hi sorry to barge in but Lucy is taking too long."

Mel walked up to him. "So we know what you did."

He pulled back. "What did I do?"

"You told everyone you're dating Loren, how could you do that to Loren?"

Evan was mortified. "Mel wait, it wasn't me, it was Lucy's idea!"

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg I knew it! Loren hurry and get out here!"

Loren walked out of the room with Lucy trailing behind her. "Mel what's wrong?"

Yikes! Got to love Mel, she's amazing, so will she tell Loren the truth? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

The truth comes out Chapter 5

Loren's grandma stood up. "What happened? Lucy what have you done?"

"Nothing !." She walked ahead of Loren.

Mel walked towards Loren dragging Evan by the arm alongside of her. "Lucy told everyone you were dating this idiot! I knew it Lo!"

Lucy jumped in. "How stupid are you Evan!"

Evan pulled away. "Lucy she said she knew what I did!"

"She tricked you, you idiot!" Loren couldn't say a word. She turned to face her sister. "Why are you trying to hurt me? We're sisters Lucy, why?"

"I'm not hurting anyone."

"You know how much Eddie means to me, he doesn't like me thanks to you, why Lucy?"

Lucy pulled her hair to the side walking over to get her luggage. "Come on Evan, after this stunt who knows where you and I stand!"

"Lucy she tricked me."

Loren stepped in front of Lucy. "You're not going anywhere until you clear this mess!"

She laughed pushing Loren out of the way. "You fix it, it's your mess, I'm Lucy remember?"

She walked out with Evan trailing behind her. Lorena walked over to her granddaughter still looking very confused.

"My Lorenita, what happened? What did Lucy do to you?"

Loren was too hurt to say anything. She leaned on her grandmother and started to cry. Mel stepped in.

"Lucy told everyone it was Loren who dated Evan and made a mess of things making everyone think Loren was Lucy."

Lorena sat pulling Loren down by her side. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened to Lucy, your mom was a handful but never like this."

"She hates me Nana, I don't know why, we're sisters and we're supposed to be there for each other, not hurt each other."

Mel hugged her. "Lo it's ok, now we know what happened?"

"Now how do we fix this? She doesn't care Mel, you saw her."

"I swear he's an idiot."

Lorena got up. "I'm going to make tea for us!

A few days later.

Loren worked on designing some gowns for the charity event Katy was doing, she did one every year to help children with cancer. This year she included Loren's designs.

Loren walked into the Asta Arts building where Katy was holding the dinner party and fashion show.

"Loren tonight it's all about you, you're our newest designer this year"

Loren's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I had all of your designs brought here; we're featuring LoRa's designs tonight for the first time."

Loren leaped into a huge hug. "Katy how can I thank you?"

"Let's throw down the house, I have some models waiting to walk down the runway with your newest designs and whatever it is they send that you designed weeks ago."

"I can't believe this; I've worked with celebrities before."

"Yes but you've done it alongside others, this will get your name out there, your designs alone Loren."

"This is what I've been waiting for Katy."

She held her hand.

"Let's get started."

Katy guided Loren to the back area of the building where several models were being prepped for the show.

Kevin and Eddie arrived along with Max. "It's a full house."

Kevin smiled. "Are they expecting you to perform?"

"I hope not, mom said it was a fashion show."

Max smiled. "I see a lot of big shots; I wonder what and whose designs she's bringing out tonight."

"That's my sister for you; she's got a huge heart."

"That's what I love about my wife."  
Eddie shook his head.

"Mom is amazing."

Back in the dressing area, Loren worked to get the gowns on the models placing the appropriate accessories with each dress.

Several make-up artists worked on the models. Katy walked up to Loren. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I don't know how to thank you."

Katy hugged her. "Let's make sure everyone out there loves your designs, if we get 10 people to want to any of them, we're in Loren."

"I know they will, let me make sure they're ready."

"Loren there are two designers that have done this before, they will start the show and then you'll be the last one to walk your designs down the runway."

Loren took a deep breath. "Ok I'm all set."

She walked back to her area and Katy walked to where the other two designers were getting their models ready.

Lorena and Nora walked into the Asta Arts building along with Mel. "Are you sure it's ok for us to be here Melissa?"

"Yes Nana, Loren asked and it's ok, this is her first show so we're here to support our girl."

Nora scanned the area. "Mel everyone here is dressed so fancy, we're in regular clothes, we don't want to embarrass Loren."

"Come on; let me find out where Loren is at?"

Kevin spotted Mel and waved. Eddie and Max turned to see Kevin walking towards them.

"Hi, do you know where we can find Loren?"

"I believe she's in the back, let me take you."

Mel smiled acknowledging Lorena and Nora. "Kevin this is Loren's Grandmother Lorena and Aunt Nora."

He smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you both, follow me and we'll go and find Loren."

Both ladies smiled and replied. "Nice meeting you too."

Kevin took the lead and walked a few steps ahead of them, he signaled the security officer who stood by the rear entrance area, he moved so all four of them could walk through.

Katy spotted Kevin. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sis this is Loren's grandmother and Aunt, I'm sure you know Mel?"

"Hi Katy, Loren said it was ok to bring them to her first show."

"Of course, Loren is busy right now, but come with me, there's an area you can sit and watch the whole show and after it's done you can see Loren."

Lorena smiled bringing Katy into a hug. "Lorenita is right, she said you are a beautiful lady, and very sweet."

"That's very sweet, thank you."

She guided them to an area of the building where they could watch the fashion show.

Meanwhile

Lucy argued with Evan a few miles away. "I thought I told you I wanted to be a model in that show your aunt is doing!"

"It's not safe Lucy, my whole family is there, and Loren is there doing some of the shows."

"And your point is?" She stood with her hands on her hip. Evan sighed.

"I can't help this time Lucy."

"I knew it, the moment you told everyone what I was doing to Loren, nothing has worked out."

"Not everyone knows, and I was tricked into revealing the truth, don't think Mel has said anything."

"You should know how much Mel hates me; you should have used your head before you admitted anything!"

Evan stood quietly, it didn't matter how much he said it was never good enough for Lucy, it was always her way or the highway and he couldn't argue with her, she was his world, no one could quite understand what he saw in Lucy, she was demanding and loud and expected everything and everyone to go along with whatever she said or agreed, if she was wrong, it really didn't matter.

"Come on Evan we are going there tonight, Loren will always be in the back area of the show, you will go in there and tell your aunt to let me be one of the models."

"Lucy why can't we go and have dinner somewhere, I'll take you shopping and you can buy whatever you want."

"Oh please you always take me shopping, what's so special about today?"

"I'll take you where ever you want to go and eat, heck I'll call my uncle Max and borrow the jet and we can fly somewhere for dinner."

She looked at him annoyed. "Any other day I would go for the offer, but today I want to go and do some modeling, your aunt knows a lot of important people, I want to be discovered and make millions!"

Evan let out a heavy sigh. "Lucy it's a charity event, there's no world known models, my aunt does one every year, it to raise money and introduce new designers into the fashion world."

She grabbed her bag and pulled him by his shirt. "You figure out something to do, because we're going."

Back at the Asta Arts building Loren was making sure the models were perfect for the runway; she wanted so much to be a hit that night. The other two designers who were giving of their time and designs for Katy's charity event were already walking across the runway.

Lorena walked and hugged Loren from behind. "You're going to be amazing my Lorenita."

Loren smiled, hearing her Nana say those words to her brought her so much comfort, she was so grateful to have both Nana and Nora in her life, she thought a lot about her mom, and she sighed after thinking of all the terrible things Lucy was doing to her.

"Thank you Nana, that means so much to me, I want this so much, I want to be the best designer this city has ever seen."

"You will be, your Abuelo would be so proud of you." (Abuelo is grandpa)

Her smile grew larger. "I know Nana, he would be!"

Katy walked in. "Loren your next, are you ready?"

"Yes Katy." She turned towards her grandmother. "Ok here I go."

Nora ran to her side. "Sweetie, I know you're going to be a huge hit."

"I'm going to try Aunt Nora."

Loren walked to where the models stood ready to take the runway. "Ok ladies, let's do this!"

They walked entering the area where the other models were exiting the runway, the music started and they began their stroll down the runway.

Mel stood with Nora watching as each girl walked out showing every design made exclusively by Loren.

"So what do you think Nora?"

"I think she's amazing, every single person out there is looking at every single detail on those gowns."

Katy walked down the stairs and made her way to where Max stood. "So how's the show?"

"To be honest, this last designer has everyone looking."

"What they weren't interested in the other designers?"

Max smiled, he held her chin. "You're doing great, every year this charity events help so many kids."

"I know but I also want to give these designers the opportunities they deserve."

"And you are, it's a hit, but this last designer caught their eyes."

"Guess who the designer is?"

"I don't think I can guess."

"It's Loren, Isn't she wonderful?"

Kevin nudged Katy's side. "I know this is Loren's designs?"

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the faces of the people watching, she has what it takes Katy."

"I know, I'm going up in a minute to present her to the audience, maybe this is the break she needs to get her designs out there solo."

Outside the Asta Arts building.

"I bet we're late Evan, I told you I wanted to do some of the modeling here today."

"And I told you my whole family is here."

"And the problem is?"

"You're already on Eddie's bad side; you don't need to make it any worst."

"It's Loren remember?"

"Hey maybe he already knows it's you and not your sister."

"I doubt it; Loren isn't the type to say anything!"

Evan stopped. "Lucy the show is probably over, let's just go."

"No I want you to tell you Aunt Katy I'm available to model for her anytime."

The last of models were all lined up on the runway, giving the audience a last glimpse of Loren's designs.

Katy held Loren hand. "Ok young lady, you know what's next right?"

"You walk with me to the front of the runway and introduce me?"

"Exactly, let's go!"

Katy walked a head of Loren who was slightly walking to her side. Kevin caught sight of her first.

"Hey it's Loren; I knew my sis would make her shine!"

Eddie looked up. "What is she doing here?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. Shhh and listen."

Katy stepped onto the podium. "Friends thank you again for making out here this year again, I know you enjoyed tonight's show."

The crowd cheered. "There were many amazing designs this year, and I want to introduce this year's newest designer to join our event. Everybody please welcome Loren Tate."

Loren smiled and the crowd cheered. Eddie was about to get up. Kevin stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't believe mom would do this!"

"Why?"

"That's Evan's girl up there."

At that moment Evan walked in with Lucy, Kevin caught sight of them and nudged Eddie's arm. "No it's not, look, that's his girl Lucy."

Eddie furrowed his eyes brows ad looked at Evan who caught sight of them both and he turned to Loren on stage who was already looking his way. Suddenly he felt numb.

I know I know, now what? R & R guys


	6. Chapter 6

All kinds of wrong Chapter 6

Loren continued to smile as Katy held her hand up. The audience applauded, Loren looked on as Eddie rushed towards Evan's side. She thought her heart would stop beating, she knew why Eddie was heading towards Evan, Lucy stood there not really worried about anything, lately Lucy didn't care, and she didn't show any remorse for her actions.

Eddie stood over Evan, his forehead furrowed.

"What's going on here? I thought you were dating Loren?"

Evan's breathing was shallow yet this heart was beating faster than ever. He turned to see what Lucy was doing; she stood careless looking at her nails. His eyes went back to Eddie's.

"Nothing Eddie why?"

"What do you mean why?" Max interrupted. "Eddie not here, this is your mom's event!"

Eddie grabbed Evan and pulled him into a private room. "Ok Evan come clean, what the hell is going on?"

"I came to see the show; my girl was hoping to help Aunt Katy."

"You said your girl was Loren."

Evan tried to laugh it off. "Oh I know, it's Lucy, you know the names sound so familiar."

Lucy walked in trailed by Kevin. "Hey the conversation is private in here."

"So?" she smirked.

"Evan just tell him, hey handsome he got confused with our names!"

Eddie rolled his head back in desperation. "You two don't get this, this is wrong, you said you were dating Loren." He turned to Lucy. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lucy Tate, now you see how confused you were."

"No you said you were Loren, you're a monster you know that?"

She smiled biting her lower lip. "Does it really matter? So Loren and I are twins, big deal!"

He shook his head. "Evan I don't know you any more, you and I were like brothers, where's your dignity?'

He turned and walked away and Kevin followed him. "Eddie calm down, you ok?"

"He's letting that woman use him."

"That's his problem; Loren and Lucy are like night and day."

"I've been really stupid; I don't understand what happened to Evan."

"He fell in love?"

"Does he know the meaning of the word?"

Kevin dragged him out of the room. "Come on, let's go see your mom and let me introduce you to the real Loren."

"We've met Kevin; I yelled at her, I can't face her."

"She's really sweet; I knew it the moment I laid eyes on her."

Eddie smiled shaking his head. "I sense a crush?"

"Why not, look at her, she's beautiful, I know she looks like Lucy, but she's amazing."

The reached Katy who was busy introducing Loren to all those that were coming by to say hello and tell her how much her designs were appreciated.

"Hey sis, this was the best show ever."

Katy turned and smiled the moment she saw Eddie and her brother together. "Eddie honey you haven't been formerly introduced to Loren Tate, our newest designer."

Eddie forced a smile, deep down he felt lousy, just the thought on how aggressive he had behaved with her left him feeling awkward, he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet the real Loren Tate, hey I'm sorry about the big mess."

Loren smiled, she knew she was already blushing; he stood there looking at her straight into her eyes.

"No problem, nice to meet you."

Mel walked into them as they were all chatting. "Ok I have a celebration dinner waiting at home, you're all invited."

Katy smiled. "I was about to take everyone to dinner, including the star of the night Loren."

"No need, I got this Katy."

"I guess we'll go everyone in?"

Kevin was the first to speak. "I am." He smiled looking at Loren who tried so hard not to look at Eddie but she couldn't help it.

"Loren."

She turned to the sound of Kevin's voice. "Oh I'm sorry."

"I think he and I look alike?"

She tried to understand what he meant. "Ok who?"

"Eddie is my nephew, don't you see the resemblance?"

She smiled biting her lower lip and looking away. "Of course perfect resemblance."

"Oh you mean like you and Lucy?"

Mel spoke up again. "Ok we need to leave, Kevin you can continue your talk at our place, our food awaits."

Lucy stepped in front of Mel. "Melissa does the invite include Evan and myself?"

"No, you're not invited!"

"You're kidding?"

Mel continued to walk following the rest who were already heading to their cars. Evan turned to look at Lucy who stood there watching everyone drive away. "Babe you want to go eat?"

"What have I told you about babe? You don't deserve to call me that! You blew it; no one had to know I was pretending to be Loren, now they hate me."

"No one hates you, I told you it wasn't a good idea to impersonate your sister, I knew this would happen."

"Ugh Evan shut up! You don't know anything, let's go, we're going to Loren and Mel's."

"Mel just said we weren't invited."

"I don't care what Melissa said, let's go Evan!"

And as usual, Evan trailed behind her like a scared puppy, Eddie was right, Evan wasn't the guy he knew, he had turned into a bowl of jello in Lucy's hands.

Everyone arrive at Mel and Loren's place. As soon as they walked in Lorena and Nora had set the table buffet style. Loren smiled as she saw them waiting with a bouquet of roses.

"Nana and Aunt Nora I love them."

"We're so proud of you Lorenita, the show was very successful."

"It might me getting more clients!"

Nora smiled, she was so proud of Loren. "I knew it the moment I saw your first design this is the place I would see you! I wasn't wrong."

Loren hugged her aunt. Mel came in grabbing Loren's hand. "Ok, everyone is hungry and I just want to congratulate my best bud for such an amazing successful night."

"Thanks Mel, everything looks delicious."

"Ok the table is set, let's eat!"

Eddie walked closely behind his dad. "Ummm I feel uncomfortable here."

"Why? We we're all invited grab a plate and eat."

"I know, I feel like a jerk!"

"I don't know Loren that well, but I'm sure she's not thinking about that anymore."

"I'm so mad at Evan, what' wrong with him?"

"I don't know, you took off to tour and he got a girlfriend."

"What he picked her out of a line up?"

"I don't know, they met in school, I really don't know too much, he hardly talks about her."

"I wonder why? There are all kinds of wrong with her, I can sense she's trouble pops."

Max finished serving food on his plate and turned to Eddie. "Then talk to him, let him know how you feel, you and Evan have been likes brothers."

"He's changed pops; anything happens to him, I'm holding her and anything around her responsible."

"Let's not get that extreme; I'm sure he'll outgrow her."

Eddie let out a huge sigh. "I hope you're right."

Everyone stood or sat as they enjoyed their delicious gourmet dinner prepared by Mel. The doorbell rang and it brought Mel out of the dining room area. She opened the door and rolled her eyes at the sight of Lucy and Evan.

"I told you not to come, you're not welcomed here Lucy."

"Oh come on, we're hungry. " She took a hold of Evan's hand and walked past Mel. "Yeah sure come on in, first sign of trouble from you and you're out of here Lucy."

"Yeah yeah yeah Mel whatever!"

She walked straight into the dining room, her non nonchalant manner infuriated Loren, she saw how she waltz towards the table and grabbed a plate, Evan walked beside her trying not to look at anyone.

Loren didn't say much, she kept a close eye on her; she was worried about Nana and Aunt Nora. Her silence brought Kevin to her side.

"These chicken fajitas are great!"

"Yeah it's one of Mel's specialties."

"Loren don't let your sister get to you, you'll feed into her ego!"

"She's not welcomed here, she upsets my Nana and my Aunt and after all she's done to me, I'm afraid of what she'll do next."

"There's too many people here for her to make a scene, enjoy your dinner, it's all about you tonight, I overheard my sister saying some of your designs will make it into the Hollywood scene."

"Really? You're so sweet, I have been working with some celebrities, I wanted one chance to catch somebody's eyes."

"Looks like you already did Loren."

Katy bumped Loren from behind. "I have great news, several of your designs were picked."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's the purpose of the event I hold each year, we help children in need and open the door to new designers."

Lucy walked towards them. "So Katy, I'm a model, I'm available for your services."

"It's Mrs., Duran for you, so it's nice to meet my nephew's girlfriend, and your name is?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Lucy, in case you had not noticed; I'm Loren's twin sister."

"Oh we noticed."

Loren interrupted. "Lucy don't you dare get nasty with Katy."

She laughed. "Oh you get to call her Katy."

"You have to earn that Lucy, and with all of the stunts you've pulled lately, you're not going to get that chance."

"I'm available Mrs. Duran."

"I have a contract with an agency already."

Lucy didn't say anything else, she turned scanning the room and her eyes stopped where Eddie stood, she walked towards him, Evan was just standing on the other side, trying to finish his plate of food, he seemed to be playing with the food instead of really eating it. Loren made her way towards him.

"You're not hungry? It's really good."

"I know Loren, listen, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you did that Evan, telling everyone you were dating me?"

"I didn't Loren, it was Lucy, I tried to stop her, I don't know why I just didn't tell you."

"No worries, it seems everyone caught on what she was up too."

"You mean Mel did?"

"Mel is amazing, you can't mess with her."

Loren's eyes looked to where Lucy was trying to get Eddie's attention. "Look there she is again, trying to get her claws on Eddie, what's with her? She's dating you?"

"I don't know Loren; she says it's for business only."

"I'm so done with her!" Loren headed their way.

Evan turned and he made eye contact with his cousin. Eddie looked back towards Lucy. "I know what you're up too, so like I said before, stay away from me!"

"What you don't like the attention?"

"Listen either you're dating my cousin or not? If this is game to you, I suggest you end things with my cousin, he's very serious about you, and I don't want to see him hurt."

"Why would you think I would hurt him?" She tried getting closer to him, he stepped back. "Look at you right now, my cousin means a lot to me and my family; if you hurt him I'm holding you responsible!"

"Oh please." Loren stood near Lucy. "Let's go!"

Loren placed her hand on her arm. "Back off Loren, I'm busy talking to Eddie."

"I'm not talking to you anymore, listen to your sister!"

Loren finally gave in and looked at Eddie making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie gave her a shy smile. "You're sorry; I should be apologizing to you."

"Its fine Eddie, I understand why you were so upset."

"No excuse, I thought you were dating my cousin, at least that's the impression I was given."

"Apology accepted ."

Lucy let out a huge sarcastic laugh. "Awwww how pathetic are you Loren?"

"I've had enough Lucy, let's go, Evan is waiting for you."

"I bet you think you're it because you thought you were a hit tonight, I'm sure they're being nice to you because of the Duran's!"

Lorena, the girls' grandmother approached both girls. "Lucy, listen to Loren, let's go right now!"

"Oh stay out of it and shut up!"

Loren's eyes widen. "Ok I've had it!" Right there in front of those watching Loren placed a hard slap on her face. "You respect our grandmother!"

Lucy was stunned holding her cheek. "You hit me! You're going to pay for this Loren, you'll see!"

She stormed out of there and as usual Evan trailed behind her. Lorena turned to where Loren stood rubbing her hand. "Lorenita are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Nana, I shouldn't have hit her!"

"I think she needed that!"

"I'm tired of her treating you like that Nana, everything she does is wrong!"

Suddenly a huge crash was heard. Eddie and many people ran out to see what had happened. Loren, Nora and her grandmother followed along with Katy, Max and Kevin and all of their eyes widen with what they saw! Eddie yelled out.. "Call 911!"

I know but it ends here today, now what? R & R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews guys! Enjoy!

Eddie's Nightmare chapter 7

The sound of the crash was loud, the car had plunged into a huge light pole, and Eddie ran out falling to his knees and placing his hands on his face. "Evan!"

Loren and Katy were next to arrive, Loren's eyes widen when she noticed Lucy was on the driver side and laid there unconscious, Evan had flown out of the car landing on the hood of the car. The scary part, there was blood everywhere.

The sound of the siren's brought everyone back to reality, the paramedic's rushed to tend to the injured and the fire department trailed behind to get the victim's out.

Katy held Eddie's shoulders trying to calm him down. "He's still alive; they're trying to get him out."

Loren froze watching the paramedic's and firemen work to get Lucy and Evan out of the car.

Eddie finally stood up. "What happened? They had just left!"  
The police approached Eddie and Katy, Loren stood a few feet away. "Witnesses say both were arguing as they got into the car, apparently they continued to argue as the female driver drove away from the area with the male victim trying to get into the car, apparently he did and that lead to the crash."

Eddie let out a huge sigh. " I knew it, I knew that witch was going to do something like this!"

After an hour both were taken to the nearest trauma center.

Loren down cast her eyes, she knew Lucy was the cause of this disaster, Nora and Lorena walked towards Loren from behind, Lorena softly nudged her granddaughter softly on the arm. "Lorenita are you ok?"

"I don't know Nana; I don't know what to think of Lucy anymore."

At the Hospital Katy and Max waited as the Dr.'s rushed to help both Lucy and Evan. The opposite side of the room Loren sat next to Lorena and Nora, Mel sat quietly holding Loren's hand.

The Dr. finally walked out of the room. Both Max and Eddie approached him. "Are you Evan's family?"

"Yes!" answered an anxious Eddie. "He's in critical condition, he sustained a serious head injury, we're headed to the OR with him, as soon as we know more we will talk to you, and you may wait in the 4th floor." The Dr. walked back to the gurney where Evan laid as he was prepped for surgery.

Lorena walked with Loren to the nurse's station. "Is there any news on Lucy Tate?"

"The Dr. is on his way out to talk to you."

As soon as Loren turned around the door flew open and a Dr. walked asking if they were the family of Lucy.

"Your sister was very fortunate to be wearing her seat belt, she is wearing a brace on her neck for precautions and has a sprained ankle, some scratches on her face, she may stay overnight for observation, you may see her in a moment."

"Can we see her?"

"We're doing a few more tests; we'll see what they tell us."

Nora hugged both her mom and Loren. "She's going to be ok."

Katy walked as soon as she noticed Loren crying. "Loren sweetie, please don't cry, I'm glad Lucy is ok."

"It's her fault Evan is in critical condition, I overheard what the Dr. said, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This has nothing to do with you."

"Katy my sister was the one driving, I'm sure she was mad about something and lost control of the car."

Eddie sat quietly, he noticed his mom talking to Loren and her family. He knew he should go and talk to them, but he felt very angry, he knew deep down that something like this was going to happen with the way Lucy behaved around Evan, the thought of losing his cousin upset Eddie even more.

Max brought him some coffee. "Here, we're going to be here a while."

Eddie took it without saying anything, Max walked over to where Katy stood talking to Loren and her family and handed each of them a cup of coffee as well.

Mel walked over to Eddie's side. "Hey how are you doing?"

He didn't look at her as he responded. "Trying to stay positive, my cousin is fighting for his life."

"I'm sure he's going to be ok."

"What are you a Dr.?"

"No I'm not a Dr., I'm trying to be positive, I'm sorry this happened."

Loren noticed Eddie was upset, she debated whether to go to him, she excused herself and made her way towards him, Mel sat next to him and signaled Loren that he was mad.

"Eddie." She hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Loren, what Lucy does has nothing to do with you."

"I know but somehow I feel it's my fault too."

"Why would you say that? She's done enough harm, look what she did to you as well."

He sat quietly, she noticed the nurse had signaled her grandmother and Aunt Nora to go in to see Lucy, Loren sighed as she walked towards the room, leaving Eddie sitting in the same position she found him.

Loren and Nora walked in with Loren following them from behind. They walked in to find Lucy sitting demanding a mirror.

"Lucy what's your problem?" Loren couldn't believe what she was doing, as soon as the nurse handed her the mirror she snatched it and looked at her face.

"Omg look at my face, how am I supposed to model this way?"

Lorena and Nora couldn't say a word. They were as shocked as Loren who stood there in speechless for a bit. "Lucy you haven't even asked about Evan, he was hurt pretty bad, he's in critical condition."

"It's his fault, I told him to walk home, he insisted on getting into the car."

"He could die Lucy, do you realize that?"

"She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's not, he tried to stop me from driving away, it's his fault I lost control of the car, he made me crash."

Lorena walked closer to the bed towards Lucy. "I don't know you any more Lucita, what happened to you?"

"Oh please old lady, get a grip!"

Loren jumped in. "Don't you talk to Nana that way; I'll slap you again if I have too!"

Lucy's grin appeared as she finally looked away from the mirror. "Ok whatever, I need to get this contraption off my neck and go to my condo."

Loren couldn't believe her sister, her twin was a monster, and she had no heart. She quietly left the room and walked back into the waiting room, she sat in a nearby chair, Katy was sitting across from her and got up, Eddie was still sitting quiet, with his eyes focused on the huge clock on the wall.

"Loren is Lucy ok?"

"She's fine Katy, worried about her looks, not even concerned about Evan; I can't believe that's my sister in there."

"This doesn't reflect on you, you're nothing like her!"

"She wasn't like this I swear!"

"Loren where is your mom? I hope you don't mind me asking?"

Loren smiled down casting her look, she took a deep breath. "Of course I don't mind Katy, the story of my life isn't that thrilling, she died the day we were born, Nana and Aunt Nora adopted us and raised us both."

"And your Dad?"

"We never knew him, grandma doesn't talk much about him, and I really don't care, he didn't care enough to stay with my mom, he left when she was pregnant."

Katy could see the hurt in Loren's eyes. She gently held her hand. "I'm sorry Loren, you should be very proud of yourself, you're excelling in fashion designing, look how well you did at the event."

Loren finally looked up at her. "Thanks to you Katy." Her eyes went to where Eddie sat. "Is Eddie going to be ok?"

"He will, as soon as he knows Evan is out of danger, he's always looked after Evan after his dad passed away, and you know trying to be the big brother."

Loren let out a small laugh. "Sounds like Lucy and I, we were close, and then we grew apart and I don't know what changed, Nana says she reminds her of our mom, but Lucy is a little more extreme."

"She seems to be very special."

"Not in a good way Katy, looked what she did to me, told everyone I was dating Evan, she made me look bad in front of all of you." She looked towards Eddie again. Katy picked up on it immediately. "Eddie knows it wasn't you Loren."

Loren blushed when she noticed the smile on Katy's face. "Yeah I know, but that was scary."

"Scary?"

"To have Eddie Duran dislike you or even hate you."

"Hate is a big word; Eddie doesn't and didn't hate you."

"I know that now, but the thought of it scared me."

"Omg Loren, you are so cute, you have a crush on him don't you?"

Loren bit her lower. "Is it that obvious?"

"I can see it in your eyes; you have this way of looking at him."

"I'm sure I'm not the first girl to do that, he's full of fans that adore him."

"That's been the case since he decided to pursue a career in music, but you're not the typical fan girl he's use too."

Loren locked eyes with Katy, she could sense Katy knew much more about how she felt, the moment Eddie Duran was introduced into the music world, she knew she would always have room in her heart for him, but lately he was taking up all of the room. He sat there so quiet, his eyes focused on the wall, she could tell he was hurting, she wanted to sit by his side so bad and just hold his hand and tell him it was all going to be fine."

"Earth to Loren." Loren finally looked at Katy. "Oh I'm sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Its ok sweetie, don't worry, Eddie will be ok, he's very strong."

"Anybody can be strong, but when a loved one hurts, the pain you feel from that weakens the spirit."

Katy placed her arms around Loren's shoulder. " I know you're very special, my son needs someone like you around."

Yeah I bet, a reminder of Lucy."

"Loren don't you dare say that."

"Katy he hasn't looked at me that much the moment this whole mess happened, he sees me and he's reminded of Lucy."

Max walked in with a tray of drinks and sandwiches. "Here honey, we have to eat, Loren take one, and make sure you give one to Nana and Aunt."

"Thank you Max, you're very sweet."

He smiled winking at her.

"I'm going to make sure your Aunt and Grandmother eat something too."

"Oh and don't forget Eddie."

Loren blushed the moment she said it, Max and Katy smiled. "Max, make sure Eddie has something to eat."

"He hasn't eaten anything at all." Replied Katy.

Max walked over to Eddie. "Here Loren insists that you eat."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something; once Evan is awake he's going to need you around to help him."

"Pops I need your help with something."

Max took a bite of his sandwich. "Sure but first eat."

Eddie sighed, he was in no mood to eat anything, but at the request of his dad he took a sandwich. "Ok I will." He also took a bite.

"As soon as Evan is up and alert, I need to make sure Lucy gets nowhere near him."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I don't know yet, but she's off limits, I should have done this the moment I saw what kind of girl she was."

"Eddie your cousin is crazy about her."

"I don't care, look what she did to him, he's in surgery in critical condition."

"I'm sure he was aware of how she is, I think your mom mentioned it last week, he is the one that wants to be in that relationship, there's really nothing you can do if he insists on seeing her."

"I will think of something, I can talk to Loren, maybe she knows how."

"_Don't involve Loren in this, remember that is her sister."_

"Yeah she's fine; she came out of this with a few scratches meanwhile my cousin is upstairs in surgery fighting for his life."

Max took a sip of his drink. "Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves, we don't know what the outcome is, let's make sure your cousin is out of danger and recovers before you can say anything to him."

Loren and Nora walked into the waiting room, Loren got up and handed each a sandwich and a drink, she told them who brought the food and they both acknowledged Max with a thank you.

Lorena sat next to Loren. "The Dr. came back to talk to Lucy, looks like she can go home, she's going to be ok Lorenita, any news on Evan?"

"I thought the Dr. said she had to stay overnight."

"She doesn't want to stay, she seems fine, she's arguing with everyone!"

"No news on Evan yet?"

Nora interrupted. "I'm taking her to her condo; I can stay a few days with her,"

"I can't let you do that Aunt Nora, I'll stay with her, and just let me stay and find out how Evan does in surgery."

"I'd rather stay with her Loren; I don't want her fighting with you."

"I'm tired of her aunt Nora; I'm not going to allow her to walk all over me anymore."

Nora smiled and leaned in to hug her niece. "Ok I'll see you there later, let me know as soon as there is news."

"I will." She walked her to Lucy's room. And Lorena followed; they found Lucy arguing with a nurse. "You have to take a few days for the swelling to come down Miss Tate, before you can see a plastic surgeon."

"I am a model just in case you haven't noticed; I can't work looking like this!"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Now what Lucy?"

"Look at my face! I can work like this!"

"Omg Lucy, you have a few scratches, you should be happy you're not the one in surgery right now."

"What do you know, you don't need your face to make a living and I do." They brought her a wheel chair and she sat in it, still looking at her face on a small mirror she had in her hand.

Loren threw her hands up in the air and turned to walk away when she noticed the Dr. approach Eddie and his parents. She noticed Eddie holding his face with his hands and sitting down, Max held Katy who turned away crying, Loren slowly walked towards them.

"Is Evan ok?"

Katy turned to face Loren, she was crying. "They don't know if he will pull through the night, he's in ICU."

"Omg I'm sorry." She turned when she saw Eddie get up.

He was headed to where Lucy sat still trying to cover the scratches on her face with the make-up.

"Lucy if anything happens to my cousin, get ready to face the consequences."

She turned and rolled the wheelchair to the elevator. "Lucy acknowledge Eddie you haven't apologized for what happened to Evan." Lorena was concerned; she could see how upset he was.

"Oh gramm's, he should have stayed out of the car." Nora couldn't believe her niece, she held her mom by the shoulders.

Eddie walked towards her. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He was furious, how indifferent she was to his pain.

"I heard you ok? It was his fault for trying to get into the car after I drove off!" she turned to look at the mirror again.

Katy and Max walked towards where Eddie was and so did Loren. "Eddie not right now, let's go, the Dr. said we could see Evan in a few minutes."

Loren stood in front of him. "Eddie we're sorry for the pain my sister has caused you." She knew Lucy was the cause of Eddie's nightmare.

The thought that he was hurting made Loren feel even worst, then she saw Lucy get into the elevator with her Aunt and Nana trailing behind her. Not waiting for a response from him she did what her heart guided her to do, she leaned in towards Eddie.

He declined her attempt to bring him into a hug and he finally acknowledged Loren. "Just pray he doesn't die."

He walked away, Loren stood there trying not to cry, and Mel hugged her from behind. "It's ok Lo, he's hurting, it's nothing against you I'm sure."

Loren hugged Mel; softly she let the tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned on her best friend. Mel knew she was hurting.

R & R guys, thank you for the reviews, I'm trying to post more than one a week, but I'm very busy! Thanks again for your support! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Do you guys like the story? Should I go on after this chapter? Let me know as you review!

Falling for you Chapter 8

A week later, Loren was with Jake and Kelly, Eddie's dancers had requested a new line for the spring Concert he would be doing in some cities in the Los Angeles area, he didn't want to be too far away, Evan was still critical, he was in a coma for the moment, his vitals were at the normal range but there was still a possibility he would never recover.

Jake was looking over the sketches Loren had brought to him. Kelly was there too, she couldn't stop smiling, Loren had an amazing talent, and she was going to be very successful.

"Loren these are amazing."

"The girls suggested a pastel color; I think this combination works great."

"I think even Eddie will agree."

"Kelly as soon as Eddie is done back there tell him to come and approve these."

"Yeah sure." She left the room.

Loren looked as Kelly walked away, she turned toward Jake. "Eddie is here?"

"Yes, he has to finish his album, there's a tour in the fall, and he has to release it soon."

Loren had to know. "How is he feeling? I saw him a week ago and he was pretty upset."

"As well as can be expected, as long as Evan remains stable, he will be able to finish everything."

Eddie walked in trailed by Kelly. "Hi Loren." He gave her a small smile.

She returned it with a tint of rose on her cheeks. "Good to see you."

He turned his attention to Jake. "Kelly said you wanted to see me."

"Yes I'm approving these, I hope you will too."

Eddie looked at the pages of designs Jake was handing him. "And?"

"Eddie, they're the spring line for the dancers, are they ok, Loren brought them in."

Loren stood waiting on the side of the room; she could tell Eddie wasn't too happy to be there. He looked through them and quickly told Jake they were fine. "Anything else?"

Jake let out a soft sigh. "No this is it for today, are you coming back tomorrow?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll call you."

"Ok Loren, it's a go, start working on this."

"Thank you again for the opportunity."

Eddie waved and turned and walked out of the door. Loren noticed and waved to Jake. "I'll call you when they're all set."

Eddie was walking towards to the elevator and Loren practically flew there, she stopped as soon as the doors opened. She walked in alongside Eddie.

"Eddie are you hungry?"

He looked at his watch. "It's after 2, I haven't even thought about it."

"I'd be honored if you would have dinner with me."

He acknowledged her with a shy smile. "I really want to see Evan."

"He's doing ok; I spoke to Kevin, he's there with him, you have to take care of you so is it a yes?"

"Sure but I can't be too long."

"I have dinner ready at home." She smiled biting her lower lip.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You cook?" Loren gave him an annoyed look. "Yes I do, why are you shocked?"

"I thought Mel was the chef?."

Loren crossed her arms avoiding eye contact with him. "I should be insulted for that, I can cook you know, taught by the best."

He smiled down casting his look. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a very good, just one question before I go, is Lucy going to be there?"

"No Eddie, she's at her place, so is it a yes?"

He hated to disappoint Loren. "Sure might as well eat."

"That's fine, I'll meet you there, you remember the way?"

"Yeah, I think I remember how to get there."

Loren was trying to hide how she was feeling after he accepted her invitation. She had to finally admit she was falling for him. They arrived at Loren's condo with Eddie parked next to her, they both exited their vehicle and he followed Loren to the elevator. Loren wanted to say something, but somehow he always managed to make her feel butterflies, and at that moment they were fluttering all over the place, when that happened she wasn't able to speak. She would manage to somehow.

Loren opened her door after exiting the elevators. Mel was getting things ready in the kitchen. She had not noticed Eddie was with her. "Hey you're early. Did Jake and Eddie approve the new designs?"

"Yes, Hey look whose joining me for dinner."

Mel turned around and smiled. "Oh wow, let's get the crystal out."

He waved at Mel. "Hi."

"Welcome to our humble home."

"I was sort of kidnapped."

"I bet you were, sorry I can't stay, I'm meeting a client for a catering job, enjoy Eddie."

"Yeah be safe."

Loren walked back into the kitchen placing a small apron around her waist. "Ok I hope enchiladas are ok?"

"Are you kidding me, I love them."

She took out the dish from the fridge along with the rice and the other ingredients she had all set.

"So you prepared all of this?"

"My grandma is from Colombia, she taught me how to cook."

"Oh you're Colombian?"

Loren turned to see his reaction. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all." He noticed her silhouette, she was perfect in every single way, and he looked away before she noticed he was checking her out as she moved around in the kitchen getting things ready.

Within a few minutes she had set the table. Eddie hated to interrupt her. "Where is the restroom, need to wash up."

"Door on the right down the hall."

Loren prepared his dish placing the enchiladas and topping them with cheese and shredded lettuce and tomatoes and a serving of rice. She took some salsa out of the fridge and placed in near his plate.

Eddie walked to find a beautiful table set with delicious plates, he sat and they both began to eat. "I hope red wine is ok?"

"Yeah it's great."

"I hope it's not too spicy?"

"Wow Loren this is really great."

"I think you weren't convinced I can cook."

He smiled down casting his look. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just can't believe you have a twin the total opposite."

Loren continued to eat. " I don't know what happened to her, believe it or not, she wasn't always like this."

"I just don't know what attracted Evan to her."

"To be honest, I don't either."

"I assume they met in High school?"

Loren panicked. "Don't hate me Eddie, he asked me out first, I was not interested in dating, I had no time."

"Wait, he met you first?"

"Yes, I helped out in the office and he would come in and tutor some kids, eventually Lucy needed help and when he saw her, well you know the rest."

"No I think he liked her because she looked exactly like you, my cousin had fallen for you Loren."

She finally looked at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't interested."

"Well I guess I have you to thank for turning my cousin away he turned to your evil twin."

She got up from the table, Eddie had inhaled his food. "I see you were very hungry."

"I really enjoyed it, thanks."

"Well wait til you see what I have for dessert."

Eddie sat quietly watching Loren walk with all of the dishes they had used into the kitchen and place them on the sink and she took out more plates and placed a serving of pie of each one.

She smiled as she walked back to the table. "Be prepared to fall in love."

The moment she said that she felt her face turning red, avoiding any eye contact with Eddie. "Oh I meant with the pie."

"I know what you meant Loren, oh this is pecan pie?"

"I can't take credit for this, Nana made it."

He took one bite and closed his eyes enjoying the succulent piece he had placed in his mouth. "Loren this is amazing."

"I know, everyone loves it, Nana always makes it."

"You know I'm going to have to work double with my trainer, but it will be worth it."

Loren smiled watching him enjoy every single piece, he was beautiful, he had amazing cheekbones, his eyes were beautiful and he had thick lips, his hair was perfectly placed and every single part of him was gorgeous. He stopped at the last bite when he noticed Loren lost in thought.

"Loren I'd love another piece?"

"Oh sure!"

"Aren't you having any?"

She walked into the kitchen placing another piece on his plate. "I had a piece e this morning, I have to watch my figure."

"Oh I'm sure, now look at the huge piece you gave me for a second time."

"I'm sure you'll burn that next time you're at the gym, you're in great shape Eddie."

She placed her hands on her mouth when she realized what she had said out loud. "Well I meant, you know.."

He smiled. "Look at you blushing!"

She looked away. "Well I'm sure as an artist you have to keep in top form right?"

"I have to dance on stage when I perform and then I get to dance with the girls too, I have no choice but to stay in shape."

Eddie's cell phone vibrated. He took it out and answered it. "Kevin what's wrong? Are you sure? I'll be on my way soon, I have to talk to the nurse that's staying with him tonight, I'll see you shortly."

He placed his finger on the end button. "This was the best dinner I've had so far."

"Aren't you glad you came? See it was worth it wasn't it?"

He took a sip of what was left on his wine glass. "I hate to be the type that eats and runs."

Loren took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "Eddie you can call me anytime and stop by and have dinner here with me."

He smiled avoiding eye contact. "Sure I'll keep that in mind."

"Eddie I'm Loren, I'm not Lucy."

"I know that."

"You act like I'm her, I know we look alike, and this is one time I really wish I didn't have a twin, I feel like every time you look at me, you think of Lucy, and it isn't fair to me, my hair is lighter, she dyed her hair black with pink highlights, she wears a lot of make-up, she dresses provocative, I'm the total opposite."

Eddie let out a soft sigh, deep down he knew she was right, his cousin was like the little brother he never had, the moment he met Lucy he knew she was trouble, and now here is Loren, her twin, why couldn't they be fraternal twins? Why was this beautiful brunette standing in front of him reminding him of the worst woman he's ever met?

"Eddie you're not going to answer?"

He walked to the door and opened it, he turned back to face Loren.

"I know it's not your fault, every time I see my cousin laying there all I can think of is your sister."

"It's not fair." She muttered.

"I know, I just can't erase that image, she almost caused him his life and she shows no remorse what so ever."

Loren pulled her hair to the side and took a deep breath. "Take your time Eddie, but I'm not going to let her ruin anything."

He finally made eye contact with Loren. She approached him and leaned in, Eddie froze for a moment, not really knowing what to expect or do, it's like he couldn't move even though he was trying, and Loren placed her lips on his. He stood there as Loren wrapped her arms around his neck; she was determined not to waste any time. Eddie held her from the waist and deepened the kiss, Loren felt those butterflies taking off, but she didn't care, she knew it, she falling for this amazing guy.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened. Eddie and Loren pulled away. Loren heart stopped when she saw who was standing there smiling.

I know I know, This Loren is a little different from the other stories, she' not afraid to say or do what she feels, sorry but this chapter ends here! Who could that be, any guesses as you review?


	9. Chapter 9

Just a Kiss Chapter 9

Lucy stepped out of the elevator smirking as she walked closer to Eddie and Loren.

"Well what do we have here?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't and visit my sister? "

"What do you want?"

Eddie moved away as Lucy got closer. "Hi handsome, where are you going ? I won't bite."

"Loren I'll see you later, thank you for dinner."

Lucy stepped in front of him. "Don't leave on my account handsome, so can I have a kiss?"

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

Lucy walked a few steps away looking at her nails. "I know, I've been told I'm also amazing."

Loren walked back into her condo. "Eddie has to leave, Lucy you obviously came for a reason so come on in!" She held the door open for her.

Eddie walked towards the elevator, pushing the button and as soon as the doors opened he walked in Lucy smiled blowing him a kiss, she laughed aloud as the doors closed and she walked into Loren's condo.

"So tell me, is he as good a kisser as he is gorgeous?"

Loren walked over to the window. "That is none of your business, what do you want Lucy?"

"I need to borrow your car."

"No, Mel has it right now."

"And where is Mel's car?"

"If you must know it's at the mechanic's, if that's all you wanted, please leave."

"Look at you blushing, I bet that kiss was amazing, oh wait, it's your first kiss, you have nothing to compare it too."

"It was just a kiss Lucy, a beautiful kiss; I'm in love with Eddie, not that it matters to you!"

"Awww of course you are, I'm excited, my sister the nerd found love, it was about time, and how old are you now? You're a little late aren't you?"

"Lucy get out and leave me alone!"

"You are too sensitive, I thought we were sisters?"

"We are Lucy, I don't know you anymore, you're not the sister I grew up with."

"Oh please, stop being so dramatic."

"See what I mean!"

"Oh come sis, I'm teasing you, but you know what, don't get your hopes up, I doubt Eddie will ever fall for you, he doesn't like me, maybe hates me, I don't know and you look exactly like me, so he won't be interested at all, and for the record, I do love you, my way that is."

She grabbed her bag and left. Loren stood there for a moment, taking in every single word, her mean evil words. She touched her lips, she could still feel Eddie's lip, that's all she that mattered in that moment, she smiled, he kissed her back, she would find a way into his heart.

Eddie arrived at the hospital and all he could think of was the kiss he shared with Loren, she had initiated the kiss and that made him smile, but the thought of Lucy walking in on them, ruined the whole thing, he walked into Evan's room and found Max and Kevin there.

"Hey look whose here!"

"Hey pops."

"So how was dinner?"

He walked over to where Evan laid. "It was great, Loren is a great cook."

Kevin smiled. "I bet, that girl is full of talent, aside from being so beautiful."

Max turned towards Kevin. "Hey do I sense a crush?"

Kevin got up from where he sat. "She's beautiful but she only has eyes for our Rock star here."

Max smiled. "She's that obvious?"

Eddie walked and sat next to Evan. "She's just a friend."

Kevin laughed. "How naïve are you Eddie?"

"What?"

"Look at your lips, you have a little bit of lipstick on them, it' either Loren's or you're putting some on for us."

Max's eyes widen. "You kissed Loren?"

"She kissed me!" He replied avoiding eye contact with them.

Kevin sat back down. "I knew it, that girls has eyes only for you nephew."

"It was just a kiss Kevin, nothing more than that, it was sweet until Lucy walked in on us."

"Ugh the evil twin."

"Son what's wrong?"

"I can't stand Lucy, look at my cousin, still lying here, all thanks to her, does she care, and has she stopped by? Of course not, I have nothing against Loren, but all I see when I look at Loren is Lucy, she makes my stomach turn."

"You can't make Loren pay for what Lucy has done, she's a different person, and you understand that?"

"I know pops, how much longer before Evan is up and moving, I hope he realizes how bad Lucy is for him, how toxic."

"That's something he has to see for himself, I'm sure he will."

A knock on the door made them all turn towards the door. "Hi, I came to bring you all some pie."

Max stood up walking towards her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Loren, we heard you made a delicious dinner?"

Loren knew she was blushing, she handed Max the pie and immediately looked at Eddie. "How's Evan?"

"No change." Replied Kevin who also made his way towards Loren. "Thank you for the pie." He turned to look at Max. "We should go look for plates and forks Max."

"No it's ok, you bring them."

Kevin grabbed his arm and signaled him with his eyes. "Yes I need you to come with me Max; I don't know where the nurses keep the plates."

Max caught on and smiled. "Oh yeah right, lead the way."

They left and Loren turned her attention towards Eddie. "I'm sorry Lucy ruined your evening."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, we had such a great time." She walked closer to him. "I hope the kiss didn't upset you?"

He smiled down casting his look. "No that was the best part."

"Really, you mean, better than dinner and pie?"

He looked at her. "Everything was great Loren."

"Eddie I've never done anything like this before, I've been really shy and I've never had a date, I never made time for it, really never had a reason too, school was my priority."

"Really? I don't think I've met anyone that's never been on a date."

"Well now you have!" She blushed wondering what was going through his mind, maybe he thought she was just a nerd like Lucy called her all of the time. "We did have a date when you came over for dinner today; at least that's what I'm calling it."

"I guess."

She walked closer towards him. "I really want to get to know you Eddie; I want you to see I'm nothing like my sister."

"I know Loren; I just want to see my cousin wake up, get better."

"So are you saying it can't happen?"

"Of course not, I look forward to dating again."

Loren bit her lower lip. "I'm glad you said that, I'm not about to give up, I hope you and I can have more dates."

Eddie sat at the edge of Evan's bed. Loren looked at her watch. "It's getting late; tell your dad and Kevin they can have the whole pie."

"I will and thank you again."

"I'm going to call you tomorrow Eddie."

She smiled and left the room. A few minutes Kevin walked in holding the plates. "Ahhh man did she leave? You couldn't ask her to sit?"

"You just missed her."

"She must of taken the elevator on the side of the hall, too bad I didn't get to say good-bye."

"Listen Kevin, if you like Loren, I'll walk away."

"Oh come on Eddie, you can see it in her eyes, that girl is crazy about you, it must suck to be you."

"What?"

"Yes exactly what I said, you're young, and you can't give up on love because things with Chloe didn't work out."

"Ugh don't even mention her."

"So what's the problem? Don't tell me it's Lucy?"

"I know, didn't Pops just say that? I see Lucy and then I think of everything she's done."

"It's not fair to Loren, I have this feeling she's not going to give up, and you better be ready."

Eddie let out a small sigh, sitting and leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes. Loren was everything he wanted, could he get pass that?

Loren walked into the condo placing her keys on the table. "Hey Lo, I was wondering where you were, I thought you and Eddie had dinner."

'We did, he enjoyed it."

"Oh and I see you brought out Nana's pie too."

"That's the best part, once you eat her pies, you're hooked."

"So where did you guys go?"

"Ahh he left to see Evan, and I went to the hospital to take them a pie."

"More pie? You're going to make Eddie fat."

"No have you seen him?"

Mel moved her eye brows up and down. "Oh god yes…so tell me how your evening was?"

Loren hesitated but she knew she had to be the one to tell Mel about the kiss. "Before he left, I kissed him."

Mel took a sip of water and practically spit it out; she turned to where Loren stood still smiling. "You kissed Eddie?"

"Yes I just said that."

"Ok wait, you Loren, quiet shy Loren, kissed Eddie Duran?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Do you have to say it that way?"

Mel held her by the shoulders. "Ok Tate, spill it!"

"I just did, I told you I kissed him, I couldn't help it Mel, I'm falling for him, I'm in love with him and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it!"

"Ruin what?"

"Mel I remind him of Lucy, and you know how he feels about her, I can't let that stop me."

"Wow I'm impressed, look at you Lo, I love the new you!"

"I'm scared Mel, I don't want to lose Eddie, I love this feeling, it's amazing to be in love."

Mel walked over to hug her best friend. "I am so proud of you; you can't let anyone get in the way Lo, so how did Eddie react?"

"He kissed me back Mel, you should have seen it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was amazing."

"Oh god Lo, I bet he's a great kisser?"

Loren sat placing her hands on her face. "All I can say it was amazing."

"So what happened after the kiss?"

"You're not going to believe it, Lucy walked in on us kissing."

"What? How?"

"We were standing by the door because he was leaving and she appeared, out of all the days to show up, she had to do it today."

"She ruined the whole thing!"

"She teased for a bit, she loves to get on Eddie's nerves."

"I'm sorry Lo but she's a witch!"

"Mel what am I going to do if Eddie can't get over the fact that every time he sees me he thinks of Lucy?"

"It's your job to convince him and show him, you're going to have to be strong Loren, your sister has no conscience, and she doesn't care what or whom she hurts."

The following day Loren had some sketches for Eddie, she was designing a new jacket, she was excited to show him, she arrived at Jake's early, and she knew Eddie was there. She arrived with coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, she made sure to ask Katy what he enjoyed for breakfast.

She went inside and found Eddie going over some notes on his piano, she wore her hair pinned up, a cute cropped top and shorts, she was simple with her make-up. Eddie caught sight of her and smiled, he exited the booth.

"Hey you're early."

"I wanted to make sure you had something to eat, I have a feeling you left without breakfast, so here is coffee and a bagel."

Eddie grabbed the bag and peeked inside. "Yum, my favorite, how did you know?"

She bit her lower lip, opened her sketch book and smiled. "A little bird told me." She showed him her sketches. "There's a few to pick from, tell me which ones you like."

Eddie looked through them all. "Wow Loren, you're really good, I love them all."

"I can make them all?"

He smiled. "This coffee is perfect, and the bagel too, thank you Loren."

She couldn't help it, she didn't know what was happening to her, she looked him in the eye and slowly leaned in, she felt the urge to repeat what she had done the night before, she had to kiss him. She held his face with her two hands; and softly touched his lips; she felt goose bumps and those butterflies were all over.

Eddie pulled away. "I'm sorry Loren, I can't!"

Sorry guys, it ends here, will Lucy ruin a chance for these two? Will Leddie ever happen?R & R please, be patient, you know I'm pro-leddie, but this story has to run its course, I hope you will join in every week! Luv you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Busy weeks ahead for me, family wedding, family flying in, I will continue to post on Wednesdays, if I can't be assured I will as soon as I am able too. Love you all and thank you for the reviews!

One day at a time Chapter 10

Loren felt her knees giving in, there was hurt in her eyes, she knew Lucy was playing a big part of his reaction to her kissing him again.

"Eddie don't do this!"

He noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Do what Loren?"

"Push me away! I care a great deal for you." Could she admit she was in love with him? Could she tell him?

"My cousin means everything to me, the thought of him never recovering hurts like hell, I need time right now."

"Take all of the time you need, I want to be there for you."

" I don't want you getting hurt."

She walked closer to him.

"I'll wait as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."

Eddie held her softly by the shoulders. "I don't know what to say Loren."

She down cast her look. She didn't know where she was getting the courage to tell him that much.

The door suddenly opened. Both turned to find Chloe standing there. "Well I'm glad you're moving on!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I tried calling but you never answer my calls."

"Could it be because I changed my number?"

Chloe walked closer looking at Loren from top to bottom. "Is this the best you can do?"

Loren stepped back. "I'll get started on the Jackets Eddie."

"Loren you don't have to leave, she's the one leaving, and we're not done yet."

Chloe interrupted. "How do you know what I have to say? I asked you about my necklace, I can't find the one my mother gave me."

Eddie walked and opened the door. "I told you I don't have it and I haven't seen it, check with Tyler or whoever it is you're with now, I don't need any of your junk at my place."

"You haven't let me check, I tried the other day but your dear Jeffrey wouldn't let me up."

"He has orders not to let you in, now if you don't mind, Loren and I have business to talk about."

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked straight at Loren. "Don't even think anything can happen between you and Eddie." She looked her up and down with a smirk on her face. "Definitely not his type."

"If you don't mind, Eddie and I are busy."

She left and Eddie slammed the door. "Sorry about that."

"She has some nerve, anyway I'm on my way out, I have to get this started and check on the costumes for your dancers."

"And now I get to see the professional Loren at work."

She smiled as she walked closer to him. "I'm not done yet, I meant what I said earlier Eddie, I'm in this to stay, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and she suddenly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Later handsome."

Loren exited the room and walked towards her car. "Hey Loren!"

She turned and smiled when she caught sight of Kevin running towards her. "What a great surprise."

"Hi Kevin Is everything ok?"

He stopped as soon as he reached her. "Yes, my sister is with Evan, no change."

"I was planning on stopping by later to see him, I have to get these started, or I will get behind and I can't afford that."

"I'm sure Eddie will give you all the time you need to finish those."

"The costumes for the girls are almost ready, now I need to work on these jackets for Eddie."

Kevin smiled. "You really care for my nephew?"

"I know Kevin, do I sound pathetic? I went from never dating in High school to almost telling him how I felt, I chickened out."

"When Eddie gets serious he's in it for life, that's what he thought, then Chloe appeared, he was too young and rushed into something he wasn't ready for, we could all tell Chloe was in it to get fame and money, now I think he's wiser and smarter."

"Yeah, I just ran into the former Mrs. Duran, she hasn't changed."

"Did she give you a hard time?"

"She tried, I didn't let her get to me, I think I saw Eddie smile."

Kevin leaned on the car. "I'm sure he did, anyway, I'm on my way up to see Eddie, nice talking to you Loren."

She smiled as she placed all of her things in the trunk of her car. "Same here Kevin."

A week later Loren had all of the costumes ready for Eddie's dancers and dropped them off at Jake's office, she was doing some final touches on the Jackets he had requested for Eddie.

Katy arrived to check on some paperwork Jake had to sign.

"Hi Loren, you have been busy."

Loren turned and acknowledged Katy as she entered the office. "Hi Katy, I now you've been busy with Evan, how is he?"

"I'm worried he's still the same, the Dr. will do a CT scan on his brain and other tests, he's not responding to well to some of the treatments."

"Oh no, does Eddie know?"

"No I've asked the Dr. to do the tests first and then we'll take it from there."

"I'm so sorry Katy."

She sat near Loren. "I've told you several times it's not your fault, he should have been careful when he ran to get into Lucy's car."

"He loves her so much Katy, he wasn't thinking, he did anything and everything to keep her happy."

Katy let out a soft sigh. "Love makes you do crazy things."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Yes I guess it can."

"Ok I sense something in your tone."

"Katy can I be honest?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"The other day I almost told Eddie I'm in love with him; I think I sort of gave myself away."

"You mean you just realized it?"

Loren's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it the first time I caught you looking at him; you look at him the same way I looked at Max when I first met him."

Loren placed her hands on her face, she was mortified. "Oh no Katy who else knows?"

She let out a small laugh. "There's nothing wrong with it Loren."

"I can't help it, wait til I tell you what I did the other day, I kissed Eddie."

Katy turned slowly towards Loren. "Wait you did what?"

"Ok I can't even look you in the eyes, but yes, I kissed him, I'm not sorry Katy."

"Wow and here I thought you were the timid type, wow, I couldn't even do that, Max had to kiss me first."

"So was I wrong?"

"Of course not, like I said love makes you do silly things."

"So It didn't me make look ..you know needy?"

"Stop it Loren, I'm glad it's you, the moment I saw you I knew you were very special, my son needs someone like you in his life."

Loren sighed, she found herself doing that a lot lately.

"I'm just afraid Eddie doesn't feel the same way, who am I kidding? I'm sure I'm not his type."

"Loren don't you dare, when he married you know who, it was a lifetime commitment for him, we knew it was a huge mistake, and now he's going to be extra careful, you have to take things one day at a time with him."

"I know Katy and I'm trying, but somehow I have this awful feeling that when he looks at me, he's thinking of every single bad thing Lucy has done, and to top it off she's responsible for Evan's accident."

Loren sat to use the sewing machine; there were some small details she was adding to the jacket.

"I can tell that this jacket is going to have every stitch carefully placed, its Eddie's right?"

"Yes.." She finished sewing and handed it to her. "Here look at it and tell me if it needs anything else."

Katy smiled as she went through every single detail. "No I think it's perfect, is this for his upcoming fall tour?"

"Yes, I just delivered the girls costumes, they turned out amazing."

"You're doing so well, I'm glad Jake lets you work here."

"That's to make sure everything is ready for Eddie, I think he likes what I do."

"You are going places, speaking of that, Sylvia Tongs is interested in looking at your work, you do know who she is?"

"Omg Katy, she inspired me!"

"Well obviously she likes what she seen so far; she called me and wants to meet you."

"Ok so what does this mean?"

"It means she will probably want to work with you."

"Thank you Katy." She walked towards her and gave her a tight hug. Katy felt she was sincere. She hugged her back. Katy's phone buzzed.

"Well I better get back to the hospital, Max is there and the Dr. wants to see us."

"I'm done here Katy, can I come with you?"

"Sure, I could use the support."

Loren grabbed her bag and both ladies walked out.

Meanwhile.

Max sat in Evan's room, the machines were still helping him breath, they had just brought him back from running some tests, he looked fragile and pale, his color had not improved, all that worried Max.

He looked at his phone when he heard it buzz and smiled when he read Katy was on her way. He heard noise in the hallway and got up to see what or who it was, he was surprised to see Eddie standing a few feet away laughing and talking to one of the nurses.

"How long have you been here?"

"Hey pops just walked in and stopped to chat with Sally. She smiled. "Hi Max."

"Oh you've met?"

"She's one of the nurses that tend to Evan."

"So did the Dr. talk to you Max?" Sally asked.

"Yes, but I'm waiting for my wife, is everything ok?"

"He's getting the result of the tests they did on Evan, he'll be down shortly."

The elevator door opened and Katy and Loren stepped out, they both turned when they heard laughing and giggling coming from the side of the room, Katy noticed the nurse standing pretty close to Eddie, she was flirting, it was very obvious and Katy nonchalantly turned towards Loren, she hoped she had not noticed, but who was she kidding?

Eddie turned when he heard his mom cough to get his attention, he saw Loren standing next to her, they made eye contact. Loren forced a smile, Sally was attractive, long blonde hair, and the thought of her talking to Eddie made her uncomfortable. Eddie spoke up.

"Hey mom, glad you're here, hey Loren."

"We'll continue our talk over coffee." Sally couldn't stop smiling. Loren overheard that part of the conversation.

"That would be great; I'll let you know for sure."

Katy had to do or say something.

"Is the Dr. here?"

Sally spoke up before Eddie could answer. "He should be down any minute."

Max was coming from Evan's room. "Hey honey, we have to wait for the Dr. in Evan's room."

"I'm coming." She turned to Eddie. "Are you going to join us?"

"Yeah mom in a sec."

Loren smiled, why did she feel so hurt? Watching Eddie talk with this nurse in a flirtatious way ran so many unwanted thoughts through her head, she wasn't about to let anything stop her or get in her way. She looked at him directly in the eye and held his gaze as though she waited on him to say something, anything, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Eddie don't forget we have plans for dinner on Friday."

Without hesitation he responded, watching her react that way reminded him of Lucy. "I don't think so, I would have remembered, I made plans with Sally."

And as quick as he said that he stood and walked away. Loren felt this hint of pink rush towards her cheeks, her chin tilted up a fraction and her shoulders loosened up. She finally made eye contact with Sally. "I'm sorry; I must have confused the dates."

"No problem." She responded as she walked away. Loren took a deep breath and walked towards Evan's room, as she walked in he opened his eyes, he spotted Loren and his eyes widen, there was fear in his eyes. He was having problems breathing. Eddie turned to see what had caused him so much discomfort. He spotted Loren. "Leave the room now!" Loren turned away exiting the room and fighting tears. Katy ran after her. The Dr.'s ran into the room after the alarms on the machines helping Evan breathe went off.

Loren can't seem to catch a break. R & R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions, I have ideas flowing for this story left and right, I don't want to write about the same Loren on each story, so this Loren will be different in many ways. Enjoy and I hope you continue to read and review!

I only have eyes for you Chapter 11

Kevin was exiting the elevator as Loren was running through, he stopped her, she leaned on him crying.

"Loren what's wrong?"

Katy caught up. "It's nothing against you, it scared us to see Evan react that way, Eddie wasn't mad at you."

She was still leaning on Kevin. "That's just it Katy, it's always going to be about Lucy and what she did to Evan, and somehow it's my fault!"

Katy sighed, if it were up to her she would make all of this work.

Kevin furrowed his look towards Katy. "What happened?" Katy sighed, if it were up to her she would make all of this work.

"Evan woke up as Loren was walking in and it freaked him out, the way he reacted scared us all, Eddie asked Loren to leave."

"He was yelling Katy!"

Kevin sat pulling Loren down softly. "Calm down Loren, stay here and let me go see what's going on."

"I'd rather leave."

"No I don't want you leaving like this, please wait?"

Loren sat wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kevin walked towards Evan's room. Katy gently rubbed Loren's arm. "I hate to see you cry Loren, I'll be right back."

She walked into Evan's room alongside Kevin. "How is he?"

"They finally stabilized him, he's still not saying anything, and his eyes are opened, but his eyes are fixated on the wall." Max replied.

Eddie sat quietly in a seat next to Evan's bed. Kevin approached him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, the Dr. thinks there isn't much more they can do, the injury he sustained on his head was serious."

"So now what?"

"I don't know Kevin, look at him, he lies there lifeless, his eyes are partially opened but there is no movement."

"I heard you kicked Loren out of the room?"

Eddie scratched his head. He took a deep breath. "You should have seen him when he saw her."

Kevin stopped him. "Wait you realize that was Loren? Not Lucy?"

"He didn't know Kevin; he thought it was Lucy, who knows why he reacted that way!"

Max stepped in. "Eddie lower your voice."

Eddie sat back down holding his head. Katy kneeled down close to him. "Sweetie you have to be strong, things aren't looking good for Evan."

He got up and left the room. He walked towards the elevator area where he found Loren sitting. She saw him and looked away. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "Loren wait..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Loren wouldn't look at him. "It's the story of my life Eddie." She walked a few steps away.

Sally walked in. "Eddie I brought you some coffee, I took some to your parents, is there anything else you need?"

He smiled. "Thanks I'm fine."

Kevin walked in. "Loren are you ready?"

She stood up. Sally was still standing next to Eddie. "Let's go Kevin." Eddie stepped in front of Loren. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded; she didn't want to look at him. It seemed Sally had set her eyes on Eddie too. Kevin held her from the back and they left. The ride home was quiet. All you could hear was the noise of the car and the soft music playing in the background. "Loren I want to make sure you're ok?"

She sighed. "I am and thank you, you're a great friend."

"I'm here for you."

"I appreciate everything you do for me. "

He stopped in front of Loren's condo. "Listen there's a huge dinner next week, my sister constantly holds dinner parties to raise money, I was wondering if you would like to come with me Loren?"

She acknowledged him with a small smile. "I'm going to be there too, Katy asked me to decorate the stage."

"So you still have to eat, and maybe dance?"

"Sure that sounds like fun."

She opened the car door and as she exited she turned towards Kevin. "See you soon and thanks again."

"Anytime Loren."

He drove off and she went inside, she reached her floor exiting the elevator. She walked in to find Mel singing away.

"Someone is in a good mood."

Mel turned towards her with a huge smile. "Katy just called, she wants me to cater that huge event next week, and I'm so excited."

"I'm so happy for you, guess we're both going to be there, I'm in charge of the stage."

"Why you?"

"Mel that's my specialty, remember prom?"

"True! At least we'll be together."

She focused on her hands. "I actually have a date?"

Mel almost dropped the bowls she was holding. "Is it Eddie?"

Her eyes finally settled onto Mel's. "No it's Kevin."

"Awww Lo, don't say it so sad."

"Actually I'm ok."

She sat and Mel placed the bowls aside and sat next to her best friend, Loren leaned on her shoulder and told her all that had happened at the hospital. Mel listened without interrupting her. She waited until Loren was done.

"So are you giving up?"

"I was determined not too but I don't know anymore, he was talking to a nurse today, he seemed very cozy with her."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Kevin asked me to the event and I'll try and enjoy myself, Eddie will see what he's missing."

Mel walked closer to her. "Are you sure you're Loren?"

"Take your hand off of my head, of course it's me, now move out of the way, I'm going to shower."

"Wow I love it Lo."

"Me too, I feel better, I'm going to go with the flow you know, and see what happens."

Loren kept busy for a few weeks with Sylvia Tong , she was helping her with some designs for the upcoming music awards. Many of the artists had requested Sylvia and she asked Loren to help her.

The day of Katy's event arrived and Loren designed her own dress, strapless and the fabric she used allowed the dress to cling on to her curves perfectly, it was black with tiny lines and dots running across the dress, and she had her hair straighten and her make-up was perfect.

She had worked all morning on the stage area and she had enough time to get ready, she walked around to make sure everything was ready. Katy and Kevin walked in.

"Oh wow!"

Katy looked at him funny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, look at Loren, sis I don't know what's wrong with your son, but she's beautiful, look at her rock that dress."

"Eddie will come around; he's all about Evan getting better."

"I hate to say it, but I have a feeling someone is going to see how special she is, wish I had a chance."

Katy smiled; she could tell her brother was sincere. "So what's stopping you?"

"Sis she loves my nephew, I can't compete with that, but if he doesn't wake up, I can't guaranteed I won't try."

They both laughed as Loren noticed them and waved. "Hi, so what do you think?"

"Loren it's perfect."

"I love it Loren, it doesn't look at beautiful as you do."

She blushed. "Thank you Kevin, you're always so sweet."

Loren scanned the area and smiled. She knew she had done the best job. "I'm trying to be modest but I think it's the best I've ever done."

Katy hugged her. "Ok let's go check on Mel."

"Sure, I think everything is ready."

"Loren one question and please don't get upset?"

Loren furrowed her eye brows, she noticed Katy was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy isn't showing up is she?"

"No, she's on a job in New York right now."

"I'm sorry but I'm so happy to hear that."

"It's ok, I understand."

They walked into the kitchen to find Mel instructing the waiters on what to do and when to serve and it what order.

"Looks like she has it all under control."

"I'm so happy; I know this night will be very successful."

Loren gave her a look that made Katy smile even more. "Am I over doing it?"

"No, you're an amazing women Katy, I'm so happy to know you, you do so much to help others, and you inspire me to do it too."

"That's why I do it and thank you."

Mel realized they were standing a few feet away. "Ok Katy I think we're ready when you are."

"Let me make sure the guests are seated."

Katy walked out with Loren trailing behind her. Max was making sure everyone was taking their seats. The band had set up on the opposite side of the room.

"Katy there's going to be music?"

"Didn't I tell you? Eddie is performing a few of his songs."

"No you didn't, but that's great, no wonder there are so many people here tonight."

"They come for the food and I'm sure my son helped by showing up."

Loren didn't say anything else. She walked to make sure the florist was placing the last of the flowers on stage. Deep down she was excited to know Eddie would be performing that night; it had been a few weeks since she had seen him, and he was touring some U.S cities in the fall.

Katy signaled and the waiters walked in with trays of food and placed them on each table in front of each guest.

Loren walked to sit at the nearby table. Kevin appeared smiling. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

"I have a friend joining me."

Loren smiled. "Kevin tell me it's a girl?"

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"You're an amazing guy, you deserve the best."

"I've dated, I haven't found the right girl yet, no he's one of my best friends."

"Really? That's great."

"I'm warning you right now, he loves beautiful women."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Eddie walked onto the stage and took the mic and greeted everyone.

He began to sing one of his first songs. Everyone applauded when they realized it was his first hit. Loren smiled. It was her favorite thing to do, watch Eddie Duran perform. He had a special way of making his songs come alive.

Kevin noticed she was lost in the lyrics, it's like she only had eyes for him. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Loren."

"Sorry that's one of my favorite songs."

"There is a dance floor."

She finally looked at him. "Everyone is eating."

"So nothing wrong with a dance to go with the song."

She bit her lower lip. "Are you sure?" She scanned the room, it was awkward to be the only girl on the dance floor, but Kevin was serious, he stood in front of her extending his hand. She smiled and caught sight of Katy who stood a few feet away. She smiled and signaled her that it was ok.

Loren stood and walked to the center of the dance floor where Kevin held her by the waist and they swayed beautifully on the dance floor. She smiled as she looked at him and then turned to see Eddie on stage look their way as they continued to dance. Eddie was finally done and Kevin walked Loren back to the table.

Eddie sang two more songs before taking a small break. Max offered him a bottle of water as he walked off the stage.

"That was great son."

Eddie took a sip. "Thanks pops, looks like Mom has a full house."

"She's always manages to bring in the crowds when her favorite son performs."

They heard a noise by the entrance, in walked a tall slender guy. He smiled as he approached Eddie and Max.

"Hey what's up Vince?"

"Not much, got a call from Kevin, thought I would drop in and help out."

"You're going to sing for charity too?"

"Hey if that's what Katy wants, that's what she will get."

Kevin noticed Vince and waved. Vince caught a sight of Loren sitting by him. "I've seen a vision of beauty."

Eddie chuckled. "That's Kevin you're looking at."

"No I see a brunette sitting by him, excuse me gentlemen, but I caught sight of the most beautiful thing in this place."

Eddie looked back at Max who stood there shrugging his shoulders. "You know Vince."

Vince arrived at the table where Kevin sat with Loren and side hugged his friend, he immediately looked at Loren who was taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"And who may I ask in this beautiful woman?"

Kevin smiled. He turned his attention towards Loren, she stood up and Vince looked at her from top to bottom.

"Vince Vega, this is my good friend Loren Tate."

He held her hand and kissed it. "It's my pleasure to meet you Loren."

She smiled, slightly blushing at the attention he was giving her. "Nice to meet you Vince."

He looked at Kevin quite not sure what to make of the whole thing. "Don't tell me she's your girl?"

"No I said she's my friend."

Vince turned his attention towards her. "Well then, you have to know one thing Loren?"

"Oh and what is that?"

Eddie was walking towards them and stopped when he saw Vince kiss her hand once more look attentively into her eyes.

"Tonight belongs only to you beautiful; I only have eyes for you Loren Tate." He kissed her hand once more.

She smiled and sighed as she looked both at Eddie and Kevin. He walked her o the middle of the dance floor. Kevin bit his lower lip and glanced towards Eddie who sighed as the music began playing merengue, one of Vince's specialties.

Well well well, looks like another guy has entered the picture, how many more before Eddie wakes up? R & R please… OMG did you all hear? Watch Hollywood Heights season 1 returns August 2nd on teennick! All HH fanfic writers let's watch and get inspired.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a reminder, this coming month of August is a busy month for me, I will try to post like I have every Wednesday if I can't, be assured I will as soon as I am able too. Love you all and thank u for the reviews, they mean so much to me!

You got me Chapter 12

Before Loren could say and do anything else, Vince held her hand and he walked her to the dance floor, signaling the band to play a song.

"Are you always this aggressive?" She asked, narrowing her sight on him.

"Not really? But I don't waste time when I see a beautiful woman, so Loren before I continue, may I have this dance?"

"Now you ask?"

The band played one of his hits, he turned Loren and he started to dance a fast moving cumbia. Loren smiled not knowing how she was able to keep up with his sudden turns and fast movement of her feet trying to keep up with him, but she was doing great, holding her dress as she did all the turns along with him.

From across the room Eddie tried to pretend he wasn't watching, but he couldn't help it and along with all of the audience watched in awe as Vince and Loren rocked the dance floor with the fancy cumbia moves.

Katy smiled from ear to ear. "Wow look at Loren dance!"

"She's amazing, Vince is a champion and they're both killing out there." Replied Kevin as he watched. He avoided making eye contact with Eddie, deep down he knew he was too happy.

Eddie felt uncomfortable, wasn't he performing? Now it was Vince Vega taking all the attention and he had to make things worst, he had Loren by his side.

The song ended and both Vince and Loren took a bow. She smiled as she looked at Vince. The audience watching gave them a standing ovation.

"I knew it, the moment I saw you I knew you were amazing!"

"I'm flattered Vince."

"Chiquita may I get you a drink?"

Loren was at awe with the way he looked at her, and spoke to her, he walked away. Kevin smiled as he walked to her table.

"I guess you and Vince hit it off?" Before she answered she caught Eddie her way. "Yes we did Kevin, thank you for introducing us."

Eddie stepped into the conversation. "So why is he here?"

"I asked him to come and sing a song or two."

"You realize he's a Spanish artist?"

"So? My sister can use a variety of music here tonight."

Vince returned with a mojito drink. "For you doll."

"Thank you." Replied Loren.

"So Vince, you're performing tonight?" Kevin snickered, he could tell Eddie wasn't too happy that he was there; he knew the reputation Vince had with the ladies.

"I just told Katy I'm up next." He turned towards Loren. "Senorita Lorenita, the songs are dedicated to you."

He held her hand and kissed it. Loren smiled. "Thank you, I could get use to this."

Katy stood at the podium. "My dear friends, I have an amazing surprise, aside from my son Eddie playing a few of his songs, we have Vince Vega in the house, I was wondering if you would like to hear our amazing Latin artist sing his number 1 hit. (Tu me tienes)."

The audience applauded and whistled letting Katy know they approved. Vince walked up the stairs and kissed Katy on the cheek. He took the mic.

"I never thought I would dedicate any of my songs to any lady, but tonight I dedicate this song "Tu me tienes," which translated means you got me to Miss Loren Tate."

Loren swore she was blushing as she waved at Vince and blew him a kiss in appreciation as Eddie furrowed his eyes brows. "What the heck is he doing?"

Kevin was enjoying every single minute. "Nothing this song is for Loren."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I heard! Now he has all of the ladies swooning over his dedication to Loren."

Vince began to sing the song and slowly made his way down the stairs. Kevin bit his lower lip; somehow he knew where this was heading. Eddie sighed. "Oh great, he's putting on a show."

Vince made his way to where Loren sat. He kneeled down beside her and continued to sing to her, she smiled.

Kevin could hear Eddie sighing and finally turned towards him. "Ok what is your problem? You don't have anything to say, she has his attention."

Eddie rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to stay quiet and let Vince win that night.

"Did I tell you she kissed me?"

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Yeah, so she kissed you, now she belongs to you?"

He took a few steps back, his throat tightened as he shifted his body turning his back away from Kevin.

"Eddie you haven't answered me!"

Eddie stood there and didn't say anything else; Vince was finally done with the song and walked back on stage and sang another one of his hits.

The audience gave Vince a standing ovation; he smiled and walked off stage. Katy announced the band was playing music so everyone could dance a bit.

Vince wasted no time and made his way towards Loren who was already talking to several people. She turned when she felt Vince standing on her side, she excused herself. "Vince that was beautiful."

"Oh no, you're breaking my heart, is this the first time you've heard my music?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned her face away. "I love Spanish music, but I've always listened to Eddie's music."

"You're going to have to give my songs a chance; I guarantee you're going to love it." He took her hand and placed his other hand over it.

"Loren I know I sound ridiculous, but have to see you again."

For a moment Loren stood there quiet. She really didn't know what to say. " I mean it, I know we just met, but I can't stop thinking about you, I'm holding your hand and you can tell I'm already sweating."

"Vince it would be nice."

"Ok I'll be back; I have to talk to Kelly."

He walked away and Mel appeared. "Ok who is that?"

"Vince Vega, he's a Latin artist."

"I know that, but what was that dance and that serenade about?"

Loren was amazed at the attention she had gotten from Vince. She carefully scanned the room and found Eddie talking to his mom.

"Loren are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mel, I am, he wants to see me again."

"Loren he's gorgeous, love his wavy dark hair, he's tall and look at those muscles and he's got such an adorable nose."

Loren smiled. "Mel you are too much."

"I guess Eddie is on hold?"

"I don't know Mel, tonight happened for a reason; I'm going to see where this leads too."

"Well I agree with you Lo, anyway, I'm done here, I made sure the staff left everything clean in the kitchen, Katy said I could mingle a bit, so I'll see you around."

Loren smiled as Mel walked away. She turned to see Vince walking her way along with Kelly. "Loren I've been talking to Kelly, she helps me once in a while, I need a new wardrobe for my coming shows and she and I agree that you're the perfect designer to do just that."

"What do you say Loren? I think it's a great opportunity for you." Kelly asked.

Loren smiled turning towards Vince.

"I'm honored; I would love to do it."

"Great." He took her hand. "Let's dance and talk."

Vince loved what he did and he didn't mind showing off his dancing skills, he had Loren doing a merengue dance, she was surprised to see how well she able to keep up with him.

Eddie glanced at the room full of people dancing in one area, others were standing taking sips from their wine glasses on the other side of the room and Vince and Kelly were talking to Loren, she seemed content and was smiling, she hugged Kelly, who knows what that was about, but deep down he had to admit he wasn't happy. Now they were dancing capturing everyone's attention once more.

After several hours Katy's event ended. People were coming up to her and hugging and thanking her for such a successful night. Loren gave some of the ushers assigned to the place to hand out the flowers that decorated the stage to all of those leaving.

She walked to the table she was sitting at to pick up her things. "Lo I'm leaving with some friends, see you later."

"I have to make sure everything is picked up, I'll see you later."

Katy walked up to her. "I'm so grateful to you Loren, everyone was very generous, and apparently dancing with Vince helped."

"I don't know how I did it Katy, I never took lessons, but the way he guided me I was able to pick up on each dance move."

"You were amazing, he's so into you, I'm sure you picked up on it?"

For a moment Loren thought she going to tell Katy she had no interest in Vince, but this was something she had to do, if Eddie wasn't ready for anything, she wasn't going to sit around and wait, Vince was an amazing man, and he seemed to appreciate everything she had to offer.

"I know, I noticed, he's so sweet."

"You can go home, they have staff here that will clean up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping."

Katy smiled, she saw Vince walking towards them. "I think someone wants to take you home."

Before Loren could say anything Vince was standing behind her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I have my car here."

"Nonsense, I have my limo waiting, I'll have one of my men drive it to your place."

She stood there looking at him wondering if he had anything else to do that was more important than to drive her home.

"I'm sure you're busy."

He picked up her things and held her hand. "Taking you home is important to me."

Kevin was watching and smiled. Eddie was getting help with his equipment. "Kevin I called the hospital, Evan seems to be responding to the therapy."

"I knew he would, the Dr. thinks this new treatment will get him to start talking again." He was looking at Kevin but suddenly stopped. Kevin turned around to see what had caught his attention. Loren was leaving with Vince.

He turned towards Eddie and winked. "Well looks like Vince will finally settle with one girl."

Eddie was aware that Kevin was talking to him. Somehow he stopped listening.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

Eddie finally made eye contact with Kevin. "Yeah I saw ."

Vince walked up to his friend. "Thanks bud, I'll call you, and thank you, I had the most amazing night of my life."

Eddie had to say something. "Meeting Loren did that to you? When have you ever been faithful to any woman?"

"There's always a first time Duran, I think she can make an honest man out of me."

"Wow what are you saying?" Kevin had to know.

"I don't know, but she's not getting away."

Loren smiled as she approached him. "Vince I'm ready to go."

She made eye contact with Eddie. "Good night Eddie."

"Yeah have a great evening Loren."

She noticed the tone in his words. She turned to Kevin. "Sweet dreams Kevin." Vince smiled and held her back as they left the building.

Eddie turned and walked away. Kevin chuckled as he trailed behind his nephew.

Meanwhile Lucy was in a taxi on her way to her place. She had been in New York, her phone buzzed. She took it out and scrolled through it. A picture of Loren caught her attention; she was leaving an event holding hands with Vince Vega.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how she does it, now it's the sexy Vince." She instructed the driver to take her to Loren's address.

Meanwhile Loren sat in the back of Vince's limo. "Thank you allowing me to take you home."

"I should thank you Vince, you made me feel very special tonight."

He looked at Loren trying to understand what she meant, how could someone as beautiful and sensitive as you say such a thing?"

"You should always be treated like this Loren."

She down cast her look. "I haven't had many male friends."

"Loren tell me about you, about your life."

A small smile crept up on her face. She was still looking away. "There isn't much to say, the story of my life isn't that glamourous, my mom died when we were born."

"We?"

Loren sighed once again. "I have a twin sister."

"I can't picture another one looking like you walking around, listen I'm sorry about your mom, is your dad around?"

"No he left when she found out she was pregnant, my grandma and aunt adopted and raised us."

"Wow, so are you and your sister close?"

She let out another sigh, this time it was louder. "We use to be, I don't know what happened in our senior year in high school, now she's the total opposite of me."

Vince narrowed his eyes. "What she's bad?"

"I hate to say it like that, but she is, she dated Eddie's cousin Evan, treated him terribly, now thanks to her, he's in the hospital."

"I heard something about it, Evan is really cool."

Loren focused on his demeanor. "I assume you know Kevin you also know his nephews."

He smiled leaning back on his seat. "We go back a long way." He looked at Loren straight in the face. "I introduced Chloe to Eddie."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah exactly, I had been out with Kevin and our dates, we ran into Chloe who was struggling to get a job, any job as long as she could do modeling. She was the worst waitress I had ever encountered, I had connections and got her a job in one of my videos, Eddie stopped by one day with Kevin and the rest is history."

"Was she a nice person? I mean how could anybody treat Eddie the way she did."

"I don't know, she was a good friend, what happened after she married Eddie I'll never know, I see her once in a while, we're still friends you know, I guess that's why Eddie and I don't connect."

Loren looked out the window; she could never stop thinking of Eddie. "Loren do you have feelings for him?"

Slowly she turned to look at Vince. The look in her eyes gave Vince the answer; he let out a small laugh. "I can't say I blame you, he's a great guy, amazing performer and has the looks."

"None of that matters Vince, I didn't have to meet him to know he was awesome, by looking at his eyes I can see it, feel it."

"You get all of that from looking at him?"

Loren blushed, lately that's all she knew. "I'm ok, I'm glad you and I met Vince."

"Loren you have no idea how happy I am you said that."

"Really?"

"You got me girl, just like my number one hit song."

Loren smiled. "You're so sweet."

The limo came to a stop, the driver exited his side of the limo and walked to open the door, and Vince got out first and extended his hand to help Loren get out. As she stepped out of the Limo she heard a very familiar voice. "Well well sister dear, what are you doing here with Vince Vega?"

Vince turned to obviously see Loren's twin sister, standing there with a smirk on her face. He held Loren's hand. "What do you want Lucy?"

So what cha think? Don't forget Hollywood Heights re-airs this Saturday from 6 pm CST, they will air the first 5 episodes back to back on Saturday and on Sunday same time episodes 6-10. Don't miss it, remember that show and cast is the best TV has ever had. R & R please!


	13. Chapter 13

When I think of you chapter 13

"What are you doing here? Weren't you out of town?"

Lucy walked over to her side without taking her eyes off of Vince. "I'm home, it's obvious I'm done, so what's new?"

Loren knew her sister very well, she was talking to her but her attention was towards Vince.

"I've keep busy, Katy had another successful event and I was part of it." Loren replied, she knew so well where Lucy's interest was at.

She smiled as she approached Vince. "So aren't you going to introduce me?"

Loren rolled her eyes letting out a small sigh, she was so good at flirting, and nothing stopped her.

"Lucy meet Vince Vega."

"Well hello Vince." Lucy was practically on him. Vince pulled back. "Nice to meet Loren's sister."

"I know, excuse Loren please; she's less sophisticated than I am."

Vince furrowed his eyes brows, he had met Lucy's type, he could already see the difference between the two siblings, and he took a few steps back. But before he could walk away Lucy had her hand on his arm. Vince smiled. "Excuse me." He took her hand off of his arm and turned towards Loren as he opened the door to the limo.

"I'll call you soon Loren." He turned towards Lucy. "Nice meeting you."

And he hopped into the limo and it drove off. "He's a huge jerk."

Loren walked towards the door of the condo, Lucy trailed behind her. "I said your Mr. Vega is a jerk."

"I heard you Lucy, why? Because he didn't fall at your feet?"

Lucy waited with Loren for the elevator doors to open. "So what were you doing with him?"

"We were at Katy's event, why do you care?"

"I like his type, tall dark hair and gorgeous."

"Lucy any guy is your type." The elevator doors opened on Loren's floor. "So you still haven't told me why you're here?"

"I was dying to see Vince in person, when I saw the picture on TMZ I couldn't believe it was you with him."

"We met at the event, he's really sweet."

Lucy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't tell me you're into him now?"

"Just because I said he was sweet, leave me alone Lucy, you came and you saw him and now leave."

Lucy picked up her Givenchy purse. "I might go see Evan."

"Might? You haven't shown interest in him since the accident, I suggest you don't go, he's in therapy and he seems to be getting better, I doubt any of the Duran's will let you in to see him."

"Whatever, he's old news; I need someone that can help me climb the ladder to success."

Loren finally walked towards her, her ears still trying to process what Lucy had just said. "You use men Lucy, it's going to come back and bite you in the butt, and do you have any feelings of remorse for what you've done to Evan?"

"Like I said before, he jumped into the moving car; I didn't ask him to do it."

She faced her. "What happened to you? We use to get along so well, we would do so many things together, and now I don't know you anymore."

"Get a grip Loren, that Lucy died when reality hit, when I realized we had no parents, when I realized we were all alone in this world."

"Alone? We have Nana and Aunt Nora, they've been there for us since day one, and what else did you expect?"

Lucy bit her lower lip. "I've always felt alone, all the attention was always for you."

"That's not true, Nana and Nora have treated us both the same way, you always wanted what they couldn't afford to give us, you expected so much from them, they gave us what we needed Lucy, they gave us Love, I think that is worth more than anything else."

Lucy walked towards the door. "Now I can get those on my own, I don't need you and I don't need them, I'm able to get anything I want."

"Are you sure? Seems like you got to where you are thanks to Evan and now to whoever you place your claws on."

"Let me take care of that sister dear, see you later."

And with that she left. Loren walled into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

For the next several weeks Loren worked with Vince's stylist and wardrobe assistant, he had requested several shirts and jackets from Loren, she worked closely with them to make sure she got the right colors and styles.

Kelly had called Loren to stop by to pick up some instructions for the fall tour Eddie was doing in the northern coast of California.

Loren was in Kelly's office.

"These outfits are for the first show and then they want a vest to go with the hot pants you designed."

Loren looked through her sketches, some of the girls had added some suggestions to the designs, but Loren was so good at what she did, there were always minimal changes.

"I'm finishing up some of Vince's things; I'll have my staff get started on these."

Eddie walked in and stopped when he saw Loren standing there with Kelly. Loren's cell phone rang and she answered it as Kelly turned to see Eddie by the door.

"Hi Vince, yes I'm with Kelly right now."

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. Kelly could only assume what he was telling her.

"I'm honored, a song I inspired?"

She sat and Kelly could see Eddie was still waiting for Loren to finish her conversation which he assumed was of course Vince Vega.

"I can't wait to hear it, you singing in English will be a huge hit, ok, and I'll see you tonight." She pressed the off button and turned to Kelly, she had not noticed that Eddie was still standing by the door.

"It was Vince?" asked Kelly.

"Yes, can you believe he wrote a song inspired by me?"  
"Really? that's so sweet."

"He is, he wants me to hear it after dinner today."

Eddie rolled his eyes, he had been standing there but you could tell what he had heard was enough so he coughed and walked in.

"Hey Kelly, sorry to interrupt you but I need to see the sheet of the concert planned for this fall." He finally acknowledged Loren. "Hi."

"Hi Eddie, I see you've been busy, it's good to see you." Loren's eyes lit up.

"Not as busy as you are, I see you've been everywhere with Vince."

Loren noticed the sarcastic tone in his voice. "He says I inspire him."

"Yeah I bet."

She placed the papers down and finally looked at him. "Is there a problem Eddie?"

"Why would there be a problem?"

Kelly's phone rang, she was glad to have an excuse to leave the room. "Excuse me guys."

"It's ok Kel, I'm leaving, I have several things to drop off at my office, and then I'm off to have dinner with Vince."

She turned towards Eddie. "Have a great day Eddie."

"Oh yeah I'm sure I will." His tone was aggressive.

"Eddie what is your problem?"

"Who says I have one?"

"You're treating me like I've done something to you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Loren, or is it Lucy?"

Loren's eyes widen. "How could you say that?"

"Have you seen the tabloids? It's hard to distinguish between you two."

Loren couldn't help herself; she slapped Eddie and after picking up her things, she left. Slamming the door behind her.

Eddie held his cheek, he could still feel the burn on his face, Kelly opened the door. "What happened in here? Loren was fuming?"

"She can't handle the truth."

"Omg Eddie did she slap you? What did you say to her?"

"Like I said Kelly the truth."

He left the room, Kelly bit her lower lip. "Ok then."

Loren arrived home almost in tears. Mel was sitting by the computer getting her menu ready for her next catering job. "Lo I thought you were going to see your staff?"

She didn't hear her answer and turned to see Loren standing there sobbing. "Lo what's wrong?"

She turned her chair to face her.

"Eddie is a jerk!"

"Why? Where did you see him?"

"I was at Kelly and Jakes'."

"Ok so is that where you saw him?"

"Mel he compared me to Lucy!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's an idiot!"

"Why would he say that?"

"I didn't wait for an answer, he said he's seen I'm everywhere with Vince and then had the nerve to say if I was Lucy? How could he say such a thing? So I slapped him?"

Mel practically fell off of her seat. "You did what?"

"I slapped him, how dare he?"

"Oh my god Loren, do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, and I don't care!"

She walked into her room. Mel sat there wondering what had she just heard? Loren slapped Eddie!

Later that night, Loren sat at a beautiful restaurant accompanied by soft piano music playing in the background. She wore a beautiful fuchsia color dress with matching accessories. Vince sat across from her.

"I see sadness in your eyes."

"I'm tired Vince, I have several projects to finish, I've been staying up late."

"No it's not a tired look, I said a sad one, who's hurting my girl?"

Loren gave him a small smile, what had turned Eddie into such a jerk, he hurt her when he said if she was Lucy, her thoughts were far away and finally noticed Vince trying to get her attention.

"When I think of you Loren I usually smile, I know that look isn't about me."

"I'm ok Vince, just tired."

"You sure?"

He held her hands from across the table; he finally got her to smile. "Yes I'm sure."

"Loren we've been going out for several weeks, almost a few months."

"I know and I'm having a great time."

"Listen I'm sure by now you know I haven't dated one girl, I usually see several women at the same time."

"Vince if that's what you want, you should go ahead.." he cut her off before she could say another word.

"Loren I'm trying to tell you I want to see you exclusively."

For a moment she thought she was imagining the whole thing, Vince Vega a huge Latin artist, a huge well known musician in Latin America wanted to date her and only her, the slap she had placed on Eddie's cheek earlier that day was still on her mind, it hurt to hear him place her in the same category as Lucy, she knew how he felt about Lucy and now Loren was in the same team, that alone was killing her on the inside. Vince finally brought her back to reality. "Loren what do you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry Vince..about what?"

"Loren didn't you hear me, I want us to date, I can't stop thinking of you, every time I think of you I'm inspired to write songs, I'm smiling all of the time."

She smiled down casting her look, she knew what and who she wanted, even though Eddie hurt her earlier that day with what he said, she knew it, but right now, this amazing man wanted to her in his life, she finally looked up at him.

"I think it's a great idea Vince."

He got up before she could say another word, he held her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"You've made me very happy; I thought for sure you wouldn't want to be my girl."

Lately all Loren could do was smile when she was in front of him. "You are too sweet."

He leaned in to kiss her. Some smiled as they saw the two kissing. Camera's flashed everywhere. He looked up and walked back to the table, he signed the check tab and Loren grabbed her things, as they walked out several paparazzi stood there asking what their status was.

Vince smiled. "Just one comment and then you leave us alone."

Flashes were still going off everywhere. "So who's the brunette we keep seeing at your side every week?"

"Guys meet my girl Loren Tate." And with that they walked away. Paparazzi trailing behind them.

Meanwhile.

Max was sitting by his computer going through some numbers. Katy sat nearby having a cup of tea and Eddie stood nearby looking through a stash of papers.

"So this is all old stuff mom, I don't need it anymore."

"Ok then I'm going to have it recycled, I don't want anything with your name on it in the trash."

"So Eddie we heard there was an argument with Loren at Jake's office?"

"So is that all Kelly does? Call to gossip?"

Max shook his head. "No she said nothing, so what happened?"

"Pops nothing happened!"

Katy walked closer to him. "You're very moody tonight son, it's not like you, and something is bothering you."

Max's computer beeped. He clicked on the link, he smiled with a smirk. "No worries Katy, I think I know what's bothering our son."

"Really? Please tell me it's not Chloe?"

Katy walked over towards Max; she smiled as she focused her attention on her son. "Ahhhh now I understand, Loren and Vince are a couple!"

Eddie nodded and strode towards the exit, slamming the door behind him, there were probably hundreds of reasons or excuses, and this was the better option of either one of them, walk away before he was pressured to answer.

So what's up with Eddie? This story is far from over, hope it's ok…anyway I have a family wedding this weekend, wanted to get this chapter out to you, I'll try and post as soon as I can…love you all n please REVIEW, that tells me you're still interested in this story to continue.


End file.
